The Birth of Power
by LTGAavenJames
Summary: A random encounter with a young woman and Sylar starts a chain of events of good or bad outcomes. Our Heroes have a new enemy that challenges them on a world scale. What can our Heroes do to stop and fight this new rise of evil and save the world in time?
1. The Birth of Power

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Heroes or any of its characters. I do own Ashe Daniels and Dr. Daniels and any other person who's not part of the Heroes characters. I also do not own the hotel mentioned in the story. I also own this story's plot. Thank you.**  
**

**Jae Khameron:** Hello! This is my first story so um, please be gentle. I won't say anymore so you can go on ahead with the reading. But, just one little note. This story takes place a little after the season finale, after they flash the title, "Villains". I'm not sure who I'm going to pair my character up with yet but I've been thinking either Sylar or Peter (Heh, obvious choices eh?). If you have any suggestions at all don't be afraid to speak 'em :)

**Summary:** A stranger comes into the lives of Sylar and our Heroes, and suddenly everything becomes one giant downward spiral. Will they uncover what secrets lie inside her jumbled mind, and will they realize how important she is to mankind before it's too late?

**Chapter One: The Birth of Power**

* * *

Wild sirens filled the night air, accompanied by the cries of lone dogs that were wondering the dark streets of New York. A couple of thugs ran swiftly through narrow alleyways, shoving anyone – no matter whom – out from their uncertain path. It was a normal night in the down town region, as one would think as they gazed out from their high-rise luxury home.

Sylar staggered painfully as he used the wall for support. Blood trailed from the arm leaning against the wall but didn't care, just as long as he was far away from those idiotic teens. Stopping for a moment, his eyes traveled over to the opening of the alley. The bright lights from the street lamps blinded him temporarily but it seemed that salvation had come to him – even for a short period. He was just a few steps away, a few steps away from joining the crowd to get lost in and hide himself temporarily.

"My powers haven't fully returned to me…" he mumbled out loud, hating himself for this momentary weakness. He lifted the hand that was placed purposely against his stomach to see a slight raise in the amount of blood that was pouring out. Narrowing his eyes in frustration and ignoring the pain, Sylar took a step forward. However, his body had silently told him it had given up and Sylar fell to the ground with a thud.

Many of the pedestrians passed on by as if he wasn't there or as if they chose to ignore his suffering. But Sylar would not succumb to what seemed to be inevitable. With the remaining energy he had left, Sylar pushed himself up to his hands and knees then fell back to sit with his back against the wall. His breathing became heavy and his vision a tinge of blur.

However, before the darkness had the chance to consume him, a young woman with hair a light shade of fire bent down beside him. Her soft smoky-blue eyes gazed into his dull, almost lifeless chestnut eyes with worry that Sylar hadn't seen before in a while – that was directed to him of course. He felt her hands grasp gently around the unwounded arm and then lift him up to his feet.

"What are you doing…?" Sylar managed to say in a shaky voice as the world around him began to spin rapidly. His arm was placed around the girl's shoulders and from his view he saw how petite she was compared to him.

Suddenly, he felt her fingers lace around his and all his pain slowly began to disappear. Had his powers returned? He thought idly to himself, forgetting about the girl leading him away and who now seemed to be the one in pain. He paid no attention to the glances and odd looks he received for he was too engrossed in his musings. The small young woman turned into a building that looked to only allow the richest of people in.

A hiss of pain escaped the girl's lips but Sylar was still too focused on his own thoughts. The pain was almost completely gone and he was extremely dumbfounded by it. As a test, Sylar pinched himself as hard and sharp as he could on the wounded arm but no pain came from it. However, the girl lifting him gave a loud yelp and turned to him sharply. Again, Sylar ignored her.

Moments passed and the two were now within a very high class penthouse. Sylar looked around, pleased at what he saw. Then he finally remembered about the girl. As he turned to her, the girl let go of his hand and the pain suddenly came rushing back to him. He fell down against the bed instantly and bit back the pain he had almost forgotten. "What's going on!?" Sylar shouted his question, also as a way to somewhat relieve the pain.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to!" the girl immediately rushed to his hand and laced her fingers with his once again. And just like before, the pain was gone. Sylar looked curiously into the girl's smoky-blue eyes, examining her for a moment. "I'm sorry…" the girl said with a shy glance.

"What are you doing?" Sylar brought the linked hands up to his face for closer examination. Nothing seemed different about the appendage, but it was obvious that her contact with him was relieving him of his pain.

"I call it 'Pain Transference'," the red-headed girl replied calmly, "Since I'm the only other person around you, then your pain is being transferred to me,"

Sylar pinched himself on the wounded arm again and nodded in approval when the girl yelped in pain. "I see," was all he managed or could say. Then, he watched as the girl brought her other hand and hovered it over the gun wound in his stomach. Her face changed to silently express her pain as Sylar's wound slowly began to close. A sly smile appeared on his lips as he waited patiently for the treatment to be over.

Once the wound in his stomach had closed the girl nearly let go of his hand but fell on the bed beside Sylar in the process. A few signs of exhaustion appeared on her face and her breathing slowed, a sign that she was drifting off to sleep.

"Girl wears her heart on her sleeve – so naïve," Sylar whispered out loud. He was about to move the arm that was not connected to the girl until he realized that arm was still wounded. He grit his teeth in annoyance and shifted his weight around so that he was lying comfortably on the large tan covered bed. He turned toward the girl for the final time that evening, smiling inwardly, "At least she's pleasing to the eye,"

Coming to the conclusion that he might as well stay until the girl was done her work before getting to his own, he shut his eyes closed while also making sure that their contact would not break. Once he was satisfied, he allowed himself to drift to sleep.

* * *

The extremely bright morning light wasn't the one to have the pleasure of waking the now rested Sylar. It was still early in the morning, so the girl had not woken up yet. Also because of the strain she had gone through the night earlier. Somehow the girl managed to curl herself beside Sylar with their hands still held together. Sylar lay with his back flat against the bed and his eyes gazing blankly at the ceiling.

Just then, the woman beside him began to stir and rubbed her eyes of tiredness with her free hand. Sylar smiled mentally to himself at her child-like behaviour but then quickly shook that thought away from his mind. The young woman looked up at him with lazy eyes as she slowly started to register the situation. Instinctively and out of reflex, the girl pulled away from Sylar frightened.

Instantly Sylar howled as the pain rushed back to him like a large ocean wave taking you under. His face twisted as he tried to hold in the frustration, his hand gripping tightly at the unused bed sheets. "What's wrong with you? Do you have short term memory or something?" he managed to say clearly between gritted teeth.

"I'm sorry! I'm not used to waking with up some man beside me!" the girl shouted back in defense of her person.

"Yeah, I can tell," Sylar stopped all movement when the girl's light touches found themselves against his wounded arm. He looked up to see the girl's torso hovering above his for she didn't bother going around to reach his wounded arm.

"I'm not going to use pain transference, so brace yourself," she turned to him and smiled, giving him time to access the warning. Once she was sure he was prepared she began the healing process.

Sylar bit his lip but didn't move an inch in fear of accidentally knocking her down. It didn't hurt as much as he had thought it would but it still hurt. As soon as she's done I'll take this power of hers, Sylar thought to himself as his eyes stared maliciously at the girl above him.

Suddenly, some unseen force pushed the girl back on her rear end against the bed and a translucent energy surrounded the immediate area around her body. The girl looked to be taken aback, confused at what had just happened. Then she turned to Sylar with fearful eyes. "You're going to hurt me?" she said, very confused.

"What?" how did she know, Sylar thought quietly.

"This shield comes up whenever a threat against me that I'm not expecting is sensed in the area! You were going to hurt me!"

Sylar sat up and gazed into her abnormal eyes once more, studying her. Then in a flash, he erased all plans concerning any harm against the girl. Instantly the energy field went down and a sigh escaped the girl's lips. "Why did you help me?" he asked suddenly, shocking the poor girl again.

"You were hurt; do I need a reason?" she stated as a matter-of-factly.

He reached out and gently grasped onto her hand. "What's your name?" he asked before planting a soft kiss on the back of her hand.

"Um, Ashe," the smoky-blue eyed girl's cheeks became tinted with a light rose-red.

"Sylar,"

The two sat there staring at each other on the bed for a while. One not knowing what to do and the other thinking up ways to use the new information gained to their advantage.

Ashe shyly pulled her hand away, bringing it to her chest and cradling it as if it were a small child. Her hair was let loosely around her and was uncombed for it was she, technically, had just woken up. Silence filled the room yet there was no tension in either person occupying it. Just then, a stomach growled and both looked at each other knowingly. However, Sylar spoke of something entirely different. "You know I have… abilities; how?"

"You didn't really react like a normal person would when I mentioned Pain Transference," Ashe smiled while holding her stomach achingly. "You stay here, I'll go get food!" in a rush of wind Ashe readied herself to step out from the penthouse and into the bright morning streets of New York. Sylar stared after her as she left the room with a smile, curious of why she would let a strange alone in her penthouse.

Slowly, Sylar got up from the bed, mindful of the still not healed wound on his arm. He began to wander around the room, picking up this and that yet nothing in the room seemed to really hold much importance. It was all the typical objects which made the room seem a little bare. Then, out from the corner of his eye he noticed a somewhat large bag sitting comfortably beside the bedside table.

Without much hesitation, Sylar lifted it up and set it on top of the bed. With curious eyes and hands, he started to rummage through the contents of the bag. There wasn't much clothing which he found odd for a young woman to not have, but what caught his attention the most were papers concerning the girl.

"You come from a rich family, I see," Sylar mumbled as he looked over the sheets. One was even of her bank account – which his eyes actually widened at the amount. "Now, why would a rich girl not be pampering herself?" he thought out loud.

"Well, that doesn't matter," he smiled and chuckled lightly, his eyes glittering like a joyful child. "You've just become a very important tool to me,"

* * *

About an hour had passed since Ashe had left and Sylar was now really hungry, despite his effort of not thinking about food. He had found himself some cloth in the first aid kit in the bathroom to wrap around his arm and had opened all the curtains out of boredom. Sylar had even begun trying to regain control over his powers again, lifting the chairs and other medium sized objects around the place.

"She has so many abilities it's hard for me to figure them out…" Sylar found himself thinking out loud. His mind jumped from one thought to another as a small smirk crept its way to his lips. He pulled out the one sheet of paper he found of most interest and examined it again. "List of known abilities… Lucas Daniels, must be her father," he read out loud. His eyes scanned the page up and down until something caught his eye. "Hm, Ability/Knowledge Share… I wonder what that is,"

Just then the door opened to reveal a stumbling Ashe who looked to be carrying a bit too much for she nearly fell forward. Sylar quickly reached over to her side and took a few bags into his arms and smiled when Ashe looked up at him in surprise. "Oh, um, thank you," she said quietly.

Sylar helped her bring in the bags upon bags of food into the small kitchen. He eyed each bag carefully; it was like she bought every single meal available.

"I didn't really know what you ate so I sort of bought anything I could think of…" Ashe, too, was eyeing the food carefully as if in a lost trance.

"Why are you doing this?" Sylar didn't look to her, keeping his eyes straight ahead.

"Can't someone be nice?" she replied timidly.

"This is _too_ nice,"

"I don't know; there's just something about you that makes me…" Ashe trailed off as her mind wandered. Then, Sylar turned to her which caused the girl to jump a little in surprise when she saw him looking at her from the corner of her eye. "Makes you what?" Sylar asked, curious.

"I'm not sure… You seem… trusting… sometimes," Ashe blushed slightly and turned away. She gathered a few items from the bags and set to work on the meal ahead. "Um, I hope you like spaghetti!" Ashe exclaimed over her shoulder for she had just then turned her back on Sylar as she prepared the meal.

Quickly folding up the sheet of paper he had left on a nearby chair, Sylar placed it as carefully as he could without making a noise into his pocket. He made his way over to Ashe's side and peered over her shoulder, then slowly moving away. "Maybe we should fully introduce ourselves," he said, breaking the makeshift silence. "Where are you from?"

"Ehm, Orange County," Ashe stirred the pasta inside the steaming water carefully and excitedly, eyes sparkling at finally having interaction with another person.

"What are you doing all the way out here?"

"Looking for people,"

A single brow rose upon Sylar's forehead, "People?"

"People who have abilities too, but so far it hasn't been that many but most of them tried to keep it secret," Ashe shifted over to the sauce and began to stir that for a break from the pasta. She smiled sweetly when the aroma wafted into her nose and unconsciously licked her lips.

"So you're just a nomad then, jumping from place to place?" Sylar used his telekinesis to bring himself a cup of water, but it seemed like Ashe was too concentrated at the task at hand to notice his little display of ability.

"Well, I don't really know that many people and I don't really have a destination in mind," Ashe turned to Sylar, who had just then grabbed onto his glass, smiled, and then went back to concentrating on the food.

"Why don't you come along with me or I come along with you?"

Ashe started and almost dropped her wooden spoon when she registered what Sylar had just said. She turned around to him questioningly but all she saw was him smile at her. Suddenly, a floating flower from a nearby vase came toward her and she grabbed onto it gently, smelling the plant's sweet fragrance reflexively.

Sylar walked over to her and stopped when he was directly in front of her, no more than a foot away from her. "I don't really know you…" Ashe replied, gazing up at him.

"So you always bring strangers into your 'home', cook them a meal, and sleep in the same bed with them?" Sylar's smile widened when Ashe blushed a bit more at his little comment. "I might as well keep you company while you look for other _people_,"

"Okay, but only as friends," Ashe smiled warmly when Sylar shrugged his shoulders and then nodded. Suddenly Sylar wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her towards himself. He bent his head forward and placed it against hers, resting it there.

They stayed like that for a while, Sylar with his arms wrapped around Ashe, and Ashe frozen still; unsure of what to do next. Then, just as suddenly as it happened, Sylar pulled away from Ashe and spun her around to face the stove. Immediately Ashe remembered about the food and went back to preparing the meal.

Behind Ashe, Sylar continued to smile as he walked off into another room. He brought his hand up to examine it, flexing the muscles that were there. His hand glowed a light gold for a moment before returning to normal. He glanced back at the door he had just gone through for quick second then looked back to his hand. He outstretched his arm out toward an object across the room and in a blink of an eye the object was already in his hand. "She's amplifying my own powers and she doesn't even know it," he whispered out loud.

"This is going to make things much, much easier,"

* * *

"Oh, hello Dr. Daniels,"

"_Dr. Suresh, I ask a favour of you,"_

"Oh, what is it?"

"_I sense my daughter Ashe is slowly being influenced by another, I'm afraid it might interfere with the future I had once seen for her,_"

"What are you getting at Dr. Daniels?"

"_I would like you or something you trust completely to find her and remove her from said influence: protect her and you protect mankind itself,_"

Suddenly the phone line was cut off and Mohinder stared at it confusion. His mind tried to comprehend what the other scientist had just told him, "_Protect her and you protect mankind itself_…" he repeated out loud, "What is that supposed to imply?"

"What's wrong Mohinder?" Molly came into the room with her eyes gazing at Mohinder curiously.

Instantly Mohinder opened his laptop and began to search for Ashe Daniels. He looked for any recent photo available of her, searching anything from news reports to articles of her father's work. He smiled successfully when he found a photo that was taken only a few months earlier. His eyes were met with a young woman around the age of her early twenties with light red hair and grey-blue eyes.

Mohinder turned the laptop toward Molly and leaned forward slightly. "Can you find this girl for me Molly? It's very important,"

"Um, okay," Molly looked closely at the image before shutting her eyes.

Mohinder waited patiently for Molly's search to finish. As soon as she opened her eyes, he waited again for her to speak. "She's in a hotel… Called… Jumeirah Essex House… In New York," Molly sounded slightly unsure but Mohinder didn't seem to notice. "Why do you need to know where she is Mohinder?"

"Her father is looking for her and is very worried about her," Mohinder replied quickly but spoke slowly. "She is very important to him, and possibly to mankind as well,"

* * *

**End Chapter**

* * *

_**In the Next Chapter:**_

_"Sylar!" came Elle's whispered shout._

_Peter, too, looked as surprised as Elle did at seeing Sylar so suddenly and at a time like this._

_Sylar threw Elle far back with his telekinesis, knocking her out cold as well. Next, Sylar tried to do the same to Peter but then noticed the shield that was around him. He tilted his head slightly and saw Ashe struggling to stay awake on the ground next to Peter. "What did you do to her?"_

* * *

**Jae Khameron:** All right! You made it to the end of the chapter! Just a reminder, leave a review if you've got any suggestions or concerns :) Stay tuned for the next chapter!


	2. A Rocky Path, Role Confusion

**Disclaimer:** Once again, I own none of the Heroes characters or the show itself, Heroes. I do own Ashe Daniels, Dr. Daniels, Faye and Elliot, and this plot. Woo!

**Jae Khameron:** Hehe, lucky I had this almost started out when I uploaded Chapter one :P Anyway, just a little note again. Please try not to get confused with what's going to help in the story. I would tell you but I'd ruin it for you, so just um... Try not to get confused :S That's the most I can tell you without ruining it! Sorry D:

* * *

**Chapter Two: A Rocky Path****; Role Confusion**

* * *

_**In the Previous Chapter:**_

_Mohinder turned the laptop toward Molly and leaned forward slightly. "Can you find this girl for me Molly? It's very important,"_

_"Um, okay," Molly looked closely at the image before shutting her eyes._

_Mohinder waited patiently for Molly's search to finish. As soon as she opened her eyes, he waited again for her to speak. "She's in a hotel… Called… Jumeirah Essex House…__ In New York,__" Molly sounded slightly unsure but Mohinder didn't seem to notice. "Why do you need to know where she is Mohinder?"_

_"Her father is looking for her and is very worried about her," Mohinder replied quickly but spoke slowly. "She is very important to him, and possibly to mankind as well,"_

* * *

The sun couldn't have come a worse time.

Sylar groaned in annoyance as he tried to block the light from his eyes. He turned to his side and came face to pillow before realizing that a barrier of the soft head-rest had been created. He used an elbow to lift himself up and stared at the woman on the other side of the makeshift wall. For a few moments he laid there staring at Ashe's sleeping form until he realized yet another thing.

Quickly he glanced down at the arm he was using for support and took note that the bandages he had used to wrap the wound was now gone. "This girl is too nice for her own good,"

Just then, said girl began to stir from her sleep and into the world of reality. Tired eyes blinked lazily and were then met with Sylar's chestnut irises. She slipped away quickly when she noticed that his face was a bit too close for comfort and was now sitting up on the bed. "I'm going to go get some coffee…"

* * *

Peter sat with his head in his hands on the edge of his bed. His mind was still not over the grief of his dead brother, shot down right in front of his eyes. The added factor that was making the pain almost unbearable was that his love, Caitlin, was still somewhere in the future. The only thing that he was sure of what that she was safe from the virus he had stopped.

Suddenly, the phone rang which caused Peter to jump at the sound slightly. He used his telekinesis to bring the phone over to where he was and answered it quickly, "Hello?"

"Peter? This is Mohinder," came the voice on the other end.

"Oh, Dr. Suresh; what is it?"

"Could you do me one small favour?"

"What is it?" Peter repeated. He sat up and his eyes narrowed as he waited for Mohinder to say what he wanted.

"I need you to find someone: her name is Ashe Daniels, you might be able to see her around the area surrounding Central Park," Mohinder spoke quickly as if he were afraid that someone else was listening in to the conversation. "Please, you must find her quickly,"

"What happens if I don't find her?"

"I don't know of the consequences just yet, all I know is that she must be found and brought here to Brooklyn,"

Just then the phone line was cut off. Peter placed the phone back down and slowly stood up. He made his way over to the window and gazed out listlessly. Then, making up his mind, Peter grabbed onto his coat and headed out the door. Once he was on the street level he began searching.

Peter read as many minds as he could, searching for anyone who mentions the name Ashe Daniels. Over time, as he walked down the street, his head started to pulse in pain. He hissed, taking his breath inward, as the pain increased. "I can't look for her like this; there are too many people,"

Immediately he stopped searching through people's minds and walked off to the side of the sidewalk and entering a small coffee shop. He sat down by the window and began to massage his temples slowly, yet trying to relieve the pain quickly. However, before he had time to get comfortable, a woman sat down in the chair across from him. Once he looked up, he had wished he never did.

"Hey there cutie!"

"Elle…" Peter said her name is if it was something poisonous to his system. His eyes narrowed and he watched her moves very closely. "What do you want?"

"I hear you're looking for a… Ashe Daniels?" her smile widened when Peter pretended not to be interested. "Yeah, I was the one who cut that call off,"

Peter didn't reply, trying hard not to speak in fear of saying something he might regret later. Instead, he just continued to watch her moves carefully.

"If you help me I'll help you," Elle reached forward to grab onto Peter's free hand but Peter quickly pulled it away, causing Elle to frown. "I help you find her and you help me take her to daddy,"

"What's so important about this girl anyway?"

"Hm, I don't know; you'll have to ask daddy about that," Elle leaned back against the chair and looked out the large window to her side. "Well, what do you say pretty boy?"

Just then a young woman walked into the shop, the bell signaling her arrival. A fellow who knew her waved at her and greeted her with a friendly hello, "Hey Ashe!"

Both Elle and Peter looked up and toward the young woman who had just been called Ashe then both turned toward each other. Each waiting for the other to move first but neither even moved an inch.

Thinking quickly on the spot Peter used his telepathy on Ashe. '_Ashe Daniels?'_ he said within the girl's mind.

Ashe stopped in her tracks and looked around the room wildly. '_Who – where are you?_'

'_Don't leave the coffee shop – don't even enter the washroom, got it?_'

'_Uh… Why?_'

'_I'm the one sitting by the window, across the from the blonde girl – don't trust her,_'

Ashe turned her head around and caught sight of a dark haired man having a staring contest with the blonde woman he mentioned. '_What's your name?_'

'_Peter,_'

Ashe smiled sweetly as she made her way over to Peter and sat down beside him. "Hi Pete!" She grabbed onto his hand and held it close to her body and turned to the woman across from her with a smile.

'_What are you doing?_'

'_Don't worry, to her I look different; I'm using an illusion,_' Ashe winked knowingly at Peter, her smile widening.

Mean while, through Elle's eyes, a dark haired woman sat down beside Peter and placed a soft kiss upon his cheek. "Hey there sugah," the stranger spoke with a heavy southern accent and Elle couldn't help but wonder where the Ashe girl went off to.

'_What is she seeing?_' Peter's question went unanswered as Ashe pulled Peter up and out the door. The blonde woman had been left behind for the illusion was still going where the dark haired southern woman began blabbing on about something or other.

Once Peter and Ashe were a good distance away, they began speaking outside of the mind. "So Peter," Ashe started, her arm now wrapped around Peter's, "What was that about?"

"I was told to find you and bring you to Brooklyn but I wasn't really told why," Peter said truthfully. For the whole time his eyes were still narrowed and his face very stern, and he never turned toward Ashe as they walked side by side down the block. "How long will that illusion last?"

"Uh, for as long as I want – but I can't step more than one hundred feet away from the target," Ashe somewhat forced Peter to turn the corner with her, having to use a little effort in doing so.

"Where are you taking me?" that was when Peter finally glanced over to Ashe. His eyes softened when the first thing he saw were her light red-coloured hair, reminding him of his love lost somewhere in the future.

"Nowhere, just keeping us in the hundred foot radius,"

Just as they were passing by a darkened alley guns shots were fired their way, coming from inside the alley itself. Peter pulled the both of them to the side just in time and he tried to see where the bullets had come from but the darkness blinded his vision. "Why is everyone after you!?"

"I don't know!" Ashe shouted back.

A few bolts of electricity were shot their way. A shield formed around Peter almost immediately but a scream tore through Ashe's throat. Peter looked at the shield amazed and confused before glancing toward the very much in pain Ashe. "Did you put this shield up?" he asked, however the girl was already starting to slip away into the world of sleep.

"Oh! If daddy hadn't told me that was an illusion in time I would have been there for days!" Elle shot another bolt of electricity but the shield that was still around Peter protected him. Elle grunted in fury and shot a much more powerful blast but again Peter was untouched. "Now what!?"

Peter tried to grab a hold of Ashe but the shield seemed to be preventing him from doing so. He couldn't even wrap his hand around her wrist. "The shield – it's like a cage!" '_Wake up Ashe!_'

* * *

Sylar had made his way out of the expensive building and was now walking down the street. He had begun to get curious about why Ashe had been taking so long that he had to come out to see where she was. Staying cooped up in a room wasn't good for anyone's health.

He was just about to become incredibly angry until he heard her familiar voice scream. He then found himself on a street was looked to be deserted. He ran by an alleyway and froze along with everyone else around there.

"Sylar!" came Elle's whispered shout.

Peter, too, looked as surprised as Elle did at seeing Sylar so suddenly and at a time like this.

Sylar threw Elle far back with his telekinesis, knocking her out cold as well. Next, Sylar tried to do the same to Peter but then noticed the shield that was around him. He tilted his head slightly and saw Ashe struggling to stay awake on the ground next to Peter. "What did you do to her?"

"What are you talking about? I didn't do a thing," Peter spat out, as if talking to Sylar was disgusting. "What do you care anyway?"

"That's none of your business," Sylar lifted Ashe and brought her to him. He released her from his psychic hold and caught her in his arms. He shifted her weight so that her head rested in the crook of his neck and shoulder as she finally let sleep take over.

Peter banged at energy shield around him but it was no use. "Let her go Sylar!" he shouted through the shield.

Sylar only glared at Peter in response. The grip he had on Ashe tightened slightly and as he was about to turn to leave he noticed Elle getting up from the corner of his eye. He tried to wake Ashe up but failed miserably. He quickly jumped to the side in time to dodge a lightning bolt but hurt his back a little at the impact against the wall.

Mean while, Peter was still having a hard time trying to get rid of the 'shield' around him. Sure it protected him, but it also prevented him from moving around: a dome cage. He grunted, "Ashe; wake up!"

"Uhn, few more minutes…" Ashe curled in and cuddled closer to Sylar, causing him to jump slightly at the sudden movement.

"Wake up!" Peter shouted again.

Ashe blinked lazy eyes open and immediately the shield was brought down. As soon as it did Peter jumped into action. He electrocuted Sylar arm, making Ashe fall with her back against the ground. He brought Ashe toward him with his mind and wrapped a secure arm around her waist, all in a quick few seconds.

Elle reentered the fight and shot a few bolts toward Peter and Sylar which they quickly dodged at the last second. "Ugh!"

Then, Peter stopped time.

Sylar stayed frozen, reading himself for an attack while Elle was beginning to shoot more bolts of electricity.

Peter turned to Ashe and looked her straight in the eye as he tried to hold her struggling still at the same time. '_Go back to sleep,_' he said into her mind. Instantly the girl fell limp in his arms. He picked her up with no effort and headed over, using the fastest transportation, toward Brooklyn.

* * *

Mohinder almost fell from his chair when Peter suddenly appeared in his room with Ashe sleeping soundlessly in his arms. The girl's head rolled over a bit and fell back as she continued to sleep.

"I brought her," Peter said in a monotone voice, "Where can I put her down?"

"Uh… Yes, yes; in here," Mohinder snapped out from his daze and lead the two into the bedroom. Molly followed them from curiosity and watched as Peter gently placed the red-headed woman onto the bed. "Is that Ashe? She's very pretty," she thought out loud.

"Elle and Sylar were after her too," Peter turned to Mohinder, "Do you know why?"

"Elle and Sylar? Then this must be serious," Mohinder touched Ashe's forehead gently with the back of his palm in concern as Peter stepped back to give him room.

"Who told you to go find her?" Peter's stern but monotone voice wouldn't leave him, whether he liked it or not.

"Her father, Dr. Lucas Daniels; I've been trying to get a hold of him every since but it was of no use," Mohinder turned away from Ashe and faced Peter with worried eyes. "I can't even get Molly to find him because he's never shown his face in public: no pictures, nothing,"

"Maybe if I read her mind, she might give me something," Peter suggested. He waited for Mohinder to step aside before getting closer to Ashe and sitting down on the bed by her. He closed his eyes slowly as he placed on hand upon his temple and the other hand on Ashe's.

Suddenly, the girl's eyes shot open and then a bright flash of light soon followed. The occupants in the room were blinded temporarily and waited to open their eyes again when the painfully bright white light disappeared. Molly was the first to open her eyes and she gasped in surprise at what she saw. Peter had fallen unconscious over Ashe and Ashe herself had reverted back to her sleep state. "Mohinder!" she cried out.

Quickly Mohinder rushed to their side and tried to shake Peter awake. "Peter! Peter!" he shouted into the man's ear. A smile appeared on the researcher's face when Peter groggily opened his eyes. "Thank goodness," he whispered.

"Huh? Why are you calling me that?" Peter rubbed the side of his head and let out a moan of pain.

"What do you mean? You're Peter," Mohinder let go of Peter and took a step back. He then noticed the girl on the bed begin to awaken.

"Ooh, Mohinder, what just happened?" Ashe, too, began to rub the side of her head. "Where did that light come from?"

Mohinder took in a big and loud gulp before turning to Peter, "Ashe?" he called out. He frowned when Peter looked up at him in response to his call. "Oh no…" he said, "Peter, Ashe, look at each other,"

Peter and Ashe did as he said and, at the same time, both their eyes widened. Peter's jaw dropped a few centimeters while Ashe just kept staring. Then, both looked down for a second before looking back at each other. "Oh no, not again," Peter mumbled as he continued to stare at Ashe.

"I think you two accidentally switched bodies…" Mohinder said, pointing out the obvious.

"Well I could've guessed that," Ashe bit out. "And what do you mean not again?" she asked, directed toward 'Peter'.

"I haven't really got that ability um, straightened out yet…" Peter his two index fingers together shyly with his head turned away.

"Don't… don't do that," Ashe reached over and grabbed onto Peter's hands, "Guys don't do that,"

* * *

"But daddy!... I almost… yeah I know but!... Daddy!... Okay fine… Sorry daddy," Elle hung up on her cell phone and shoved it into her pocket. She rubbed the back of her head and winced in pain at the contact. "You know, that really hurt," she said as she turned around, "Oh, you can't hear me; I forgot,"

Elle smiled at Sylar, who sat motionless in the back seat. He had his eyes and ears covered while his hands were tied together. "At least I got you, so daddy won't be that mad," she giggled when Sylar still didn't say or do a thing. "Also helps that you're unconscious,"

* * *

Several hours had passed since the switch occurred. For many times Peter and Ashe tried as much as they could to switch back, always ending up in failure. Molly giggled at the sidelines while Mohinder tried to think up ideas of how this could be fixed, mistaking one for the other as well.

"Peter – uh, I mean Ashe – do you remember the last time this has happened and how you switched back?" Mohinder smiled sheepishly at calling the wrong name for the millionth time that night.

"Well, it was with my mom and I technically didn't do anything – she did, with my body really," replied Peter. "She somehow figured out how to do it and did it,"

"Okay, so then Ashe – uh, Peter – you're going to have to figure out a way to control that ability," Mohinder rubbed his temples as the feeling of a headache starting to make itself know.

"How am I going to do that?" Ashe cried out in frustration and pulled slightly at her hair. Peter reached out with lightning fast reflexes and pulled Ashe's hands away from her hair. "I'm sorry but I don't want to be bald when I get my body back,"

Ashe let out a long sigh and let her head drop hopelessly. "Any idea on how your mother figured out how to control this?"

"Maybe 'cause she knew me well? Only reason that's coming up in my head," Peter shrugged his shoulders, perplexed.

"Start getting to know her Peter!" Mohinder shouted at Ashe. Molly giggled, still finding the situation slightly funny, before heading into the kitchen for something to eat.

Peter and Ashe turned to each other, their eyes meeting: light smoky-blue against dark hazel. "Okay," the two said in unison. "Let's start from the beginning I guess," Ashe said with a smile.

* * *

'Knock, knock, knock'

"I'll get it!" a young, beautiful teenage girl ran over to the door and opened it with a smile. She was then met with a tall, dark haired man smiling back at her. "May I help you?" she asked politely.

"Is your father home?" he said in as much or more politeness as the young girl.

"Uh, sure," she replied. Turning her head slightly to the right she yelled: "Dad! Someone's here for you!"

Instantly her father, Mr. Noah Bennet came out from the kitchen and smiled at his daughter as he neared the door. He told his daughter that she could go back to what she was doing before he came face to face with the man at the door. "May I help you?" Noah asked.

"You won't recognize me, but this is Lucas," the man said with a smile still on his face.

Noah's eyes widened and stepped to the side to let Lucas enter the room. "Is this another astral projection of yours?" Noah asked as he closed the door. He led the man into his office and shut the door softly.

"Yes, but I'm covering it up with an illusion – of course," Lucas laughed lightly. He waited for Noah to walk around the desk and take a seat, but he himself didn't sit.

"You don't really leave the indoors, do you Lucas?"

"Of course not Noah; I have no need to since I can do this," Lucas' smile never left him and that made Noah slightly uneasy.

"What do you need?" Noah asked, going straight to the point. His eyes were focused on the man across from him that he didn't notice his daughter, Claire, sneaking near to listen in on the conversation.

"May I borrow a small amount of your daughter's blood? It's a very small amount," Lucas' posture didn't change and that smile seemed like it would never leave, which made him look less and less real.

Noah leaned back in his chair and narrowed his blue eyes at the man. "Why do you need her blood?"

"There is a woman in the hospital who is in need of it right now, her ability of super strength is of important use to me," Lucas said, then adding, "I do not do experiments Noah; I never have,"

"You'll have to ask her that yourself – right Claire?" Noah looked around Lucas and shook his head disapprovingly when Claire came out from her hiding spot. Slowly, she entered the room with a small, shy but guilty smile.

"If it's to help someone, then okay; I'll give you some of my blood," Claire smiled up at Lucas and his never leaving smile returned the gesture.

"Thank you,"

* * *

**End Chapter**

* * *

_**In the Next Chapter:**_

_"It's not that I'm not proud of you Elle – in fact, I'm very proud that you brought in Sylar," Bob said as to try and comfort the young woman, but his voice sounded so emotionless that Elle only half believed him. "I just think you should rest and be more prepared before going after Ashe again; she is of a much higher status than you are Elle,"_

_"Okay daddy," Elle said in a defeated voice, "I'll be more ready next time," She stayed quiet for a moment before something popped into her mind. "Who are you sending?"_

_"Faye and Elliot," Bob replied quickly and, as soon as he did, he walked away._

* * *

**Jae Khameron:** Did you get confused? Whenever Peter spoke it was really Ashe speaking, and vice versa. But, besides that... Chapter Two complete! Stay tuned to Chapter Three :D


	3. Bombs Away

**Disclaimer:** I'm just going to stop repeating myself and just tell you to go to Chapter One to see what I own and do not own. Thanks.

**Jae Khameron:** I'm trying to add a few more words to each chapter so it'd be a little longer each time. So far I've been able to only add like 200-300 words to each new chapter. But, besides that, let's talk about this new chapter. I've decided to hold back on the love stuff a little bit - at least around chapter 4-6 there should be some clear signs of who's into who. If anyone's got an idea on who should be with who then I'd be happy to know your input. You know, just to see what might work with what. And now, without further ado, Chapter Three: Bombs Away!

* * *

**Chapter Three: ****Bombs Away**

* * *

_**In the Previous Chapter:**_

_Noah leaned back in his chair and narrowed his blue eyes at the man. "Why do you need her blood?"_

_"There is a woman in the hospital who is in need of it right now, her ability of super strength is of important use to me," Lucas said, then adding, "I do not do experiments Noah; I never have,"_

_"You'll have to ask her that yourself – right Claire?" Noah looked around Lucas and shook his head disapprovingly when Claire came out from her hiding spot. Slowly, she entered the room with a small, shy but guilty smile._

_"If it's to help someone, then okay; I'll give you some of my blood," Claire smiled up at Lucas and his never leaving smile returned the gesture._

_"Thank you,"_

* * *

Sylar woke up feeling chained up and in a small space. He tried to open his eyes but it seemed that the darkness followed him everywhere. Panic did not come to him, but instead anger surfaced once he realized that it was too eerily quiet. He shook his arms about and his theory of being chained up was correct. "What the hell is going on!?" he shouted, yet he couldn't even hear himself speak.

He brought his hands up to his neck but they stopped just a little away from the target. He could feel the cold material of his restraints but ignored the biting pain around his wrists. "What the hell is going on!?" he shouted louder and this time he heard a low muffled noise that accompanied his shout.

* * *

Elle looked on through the glass wall at Sylar shouting out questions that would never be answered. She crossed her arms over her chest, but not before throwing back a few strands of her blonde hair. "You know, I almost feel sorry for him… Almost,"

"Elle, I'm sending someone else to retrieve Ashe Daniels," came her father's commanding voice from her side.

She turned to him in surprise, "I can get her! Let me have another chance!" Elle begged and tried to pull off a sad look, but her father wouldn't turn her way.

"It's not that I'm not proud of you Elle – in fact, I'm very proud that you brought in Sylar," Bob said as to try and comfort the young woman, but his voice sounded so emotionless that Elle only half believed him. "I just think you should rest and be more prepared before going after Ashe again; she is of a much higher status than you are Elle,"

"Okay daddy," Elle said in a defeated voice, "I'll be more ready next time," She stayed quiet for a moment before something popped into her mind. "Who are you sending?"

"Faye and Elliot," Bob replied quickly and, as soon as he did, he walked away.

"Why would he send those two of all the people he could've chosen from?" Elle whispered.

* * *

Standing atop Mohinder's apartment's rooftop, Peter and Ashe looked at the city in a somewhat comfortable silence. A couple of days had passed since the switch and the two were already starting to get to know each other more and more and have gotten comfortable being near each other. One even "openly" admitted she was a virgin.

Peter leaned on the edge in a casual position, and as did Ashe beside him. A soft wind blew by and Peter glanced over to Ashe, watching as long locks of light red danced with the wind. "You know," he started, "I never noticed how pretty my hair looked when a wind comes by,"

Ashe turned to Peter with one brow raised in question.

"And you know, if you keep my face so serious like that it'll stay that way," Peter slowly brought his hands up and made a forced smile on Ashe, "Please smile – I don't want my face to stay like that,"

Suddenly Ashe began laughing wholeheartedly, her head rolling back in the process. She turned to Peter, still laughing, and just laughed. "You're like a little kid!" she exclaimed.

"You're like an old man! Always so serious," Peter looked away from Ashe in a huff and crossed his arms over his chest. When Ashe still continued her laughter, Peter turned back around to her and grabbed her roughly with a hand on either arm. "Quit it!"

Ashe gently pried Peter's hands away from her person as she stopped her fits of laughter and instead settled for a large smile. "At least it's less awkward," she confessed.

"What are you talking about? It's really awkward! Especially going to the bathroom…" a light blush appeared all over Peter's cheeks and Ashe couldn't help but laugh.

However, their merriment was short lived when Mohinder suddenly came running through the door. Peter and Ashe stared as Mohinder took in deep breath to catch himself, holding his hand up as a sign to wait.

"What is it Mohinder?" Ashe stepped up, getting closer to the exhausted Mohinder.

"Have you seen Molly?" he finally managed to wheeze out.

Ashe shook her head no and as did Peter. Mohinder's worry began to eat at him some more and it didn't help that Ashe and Peter continued to look at him with the same amount of worry in their eyes. "She suddenly disappeared from the room and I thought that she had come up here with you two… apparently not,"

"We'll help you look for her," Peter smiled comfortingly at Mohinder as the man turned away to go back to his apartment. "I'll stay in the room in case she might turn up," he said before disappearing behind the door.

"I hope Molly's okay," Peter whispered into the wind.

* * *

"I really hate using helpless children as bait," a fairly young man with jet black hair leaned slightly to the left as he gazed out the car window. His crystal blue eyes sparkled in remorse as they glanced in the rearview mirror, looking at the tied up little girl in the back seat.

"Oh suck it up Elliot; be a man," the woman beside him sat pouting with her arms crossed. Her hair as black as his was blown out from her view, her dark sapphire eyes narrowed forward.

"I think you're man enough for the both of us," Elliot spat back bitterly.

"Don't make me give your face a 'pig facial' Elliot," the woman spat back with as much venom.

"Don't make me spray acid in your face Faye," Elliot smirked when the girl silenced herself almost immediately. "You're so vain it hurts,"

"I am not vain!" Faye retorted hotly.

"Stop pretending to be angry, narrowing your eyes at what's in front of you when you're really looking at yourself in the mirror like a self-absorbed wench," Elliot smirked some more when Faye turned away and grunted. "Also, you keep alternating reality by making yourself look hotter,"

"I do not alternate my body; take that back Elliot!" Faye roared but all that did was make Elliot laugh.

"Your mask is coming off," Elliot pointed to his face for emphasis before laughing when Faye turned away again. He looked over his shoulder and smiled warmly at the small girl sitting quietly, yet very terrified, in the back. "Don't worry: I won't let her hurt you, and I won't hurt you either – I promise," Elliot reached into his pocket and pulled out a chocolate bar and offered it to the girl. "What's your name?"

The little girl moved as far away as she could from Elliot's hand in instinct. "I've got nothing to gain from poisoning you or from knowing your name; I'm just a nice guy," Elliot noticed Faye roll her eyes and he hit her on the arm with his elbow, laughing in the process.

"Then why did you kidnap me?" she replied quietly.

"A soldier's got to follow orders," Elliot smiled at her some more, again trying to get her to accept his 'peace offering'.

Reluctantly, the girl took the chocolate bar and opened it with much caution. She took a small bite of it and chewed a few times. When she was satisfied that it wasn't going to kill her she took another bite. "My name's Molly," she finally said.

"That's a nice name, Molly; why can't you have a cool name like that Faye?" Elliot smiled sheepishly when Faye slapped his arm in response, and then adding, "Just shut up Elliot,"

"You can call her 'Wicked Witch of the West' or 'Wicked Witch' for short,"

Molly smiled a little bit, causing Elliot to smile back at her before turning around and getting back to watching the people passing by outside the car while Faye eyed the park by her suspiciously.

* * *

Ashe and Peter walked side by side in the park that Molly would usually go to. Each time either heard a child's voice they would become disappointed when it wasn't the child they were looking for. Peter kicked a can out from his path, his hands stuffed deep into his pockets.

"Bombs away!"

Ashe jumped out of the way while knocking Peter to the side just in time to be clear away from the sudden explosion. The sounds of people running and screaming filled their ears as they waited for the smoke to clear.

"Bombs away again!"

"Run!" Peter squeaked out. Ashe and Peter got up and jumped out of the way just in time again. Both rubbed the dust away from their eyes and looked up to see three figures walking out from the smoke, one they recognized.

"Molly!" Peter shouted, his arm reaching out to Molly as if he were able to grab onto her from his spot on the ground.

"Elliot," the woman standing in front of Molly said, her index finger placed upon her chin, "Something's not right,"

"Okay… what?" Elliot held onto Molly shoulder with a strong hand, preventing her from escaping his side. "Sorry little lady; can't let you go yet,"

"They're in the wrong bodies," the woman pouted and turned to the man to her side, Elliot.

Elliot rolled his eyes, "Don't look at me – put them back Faye!"

"How am I supposed to 'put them back' Elliot!?" Faye shouted back.

Peter and Ashe looked at each other, shrugging their shoulders at the arguing duo. "How do you make that shield?" Ashe whispered as low as she could to Peter.

"I think 'shield'? I don't know!" Peter whispered back.

"Okay, shield it is," Ashe turned and concentrated, her eyes focused on Molly. A few seconds later a dome shield appeared around Molly.

Elliot pulled his hand back as if he had just been bitten by a venomous snake. He hissed in pain, cradling the arm that had been keeping a hold on Molly. "Fuck that hurts!" he hissed. He turned to Peter and Ashe with a scowl and brought the unwounded arm up. A large ball of energy started to form in the palm of his hand; his scowl growing, "Let's see how you like giant radioactive balls of fire!" he shouted before throwing the ball at the two.

"Shield, shield, shield!" Ashe shouted repeatedly and, right before the fireball was to hit her and Peter, a shield appeared the two of them. A sigh of relief escaped through both of their lips. "That was close," Peter stated.

Elliot turned to Molly and hovered a hand over the shield that surrounded her. "Step away Molly," he warned and the girl obeyed. Acid began to drip from his hand and fell onto the shield. Ever so slowly, a hole started to appear in the place where Elliot's hand hovered over. "Well, whadda ya know: it works,"

Faye scanned the area for anything of use and stomped her foot when she found none. "There's nothing here that I can manipulate that would be of use!"

"Make some purple hills and blue trees, that'll confuse 'em," Elliot said as he finished up dissolving the shield. "You never know, it might work,"

Faye decided to ignore Elliot's suggestion and began to concentrate, closing her eyes. Soon packs of lions started to appear around where Ashe and Peter stay huddled in their protective dome. Once about twenty appeared, Faye opened her eyes with a smile. "You can't stay in there forever – you've got to come out some time,"

"They could just be illusions," Ashe said out loud, eyeing the giant, wild cats in worry.

"Don't mistake my creations for fakes; these cats are the real deal… And I can do more than just cats – want to see how it feels to be squashed by an elephant, or maybe clubbed by a strong man and his hammer?" Faye laughed maniacally, which made Elliot step back slightly at her change in mood.

"Remember not to get too crazy Faye, or you'll lose your mind again and I'd have to knock you out with a bomb," Elliot warned the sapphire eyed woman with a very stern voice.

"Relax Radioactive Man, I know what I'm doing," Faye said, though she didn't sound very convincing.

"This is why I hate involving children," Elliot mumbled.

Mean while, Ashe and Peter were still deciding whether or not to believe Faye's words. "We need to switch, now!" Ashe exclaimed, turning to Peter with commanding eyes.

"But!" Peter shot back, but couldn't think of anything to say.

"We have to try!" Ashe said. She quickly grabbed onto Peter's hand and both shut their eyes at the same time. Instantly, just like before, a bright light came and blinded all who were near temporarily. Ashe looked down at her body and embraced herself, "I have my body back!"

Peter ignored her and froze time as fast as he was able to. "Take the shield out,"

Ashe followed orders and the shield was gone. She looked at all the lions surrounding them and was thankful that Peter had frozen time.

Peter rushed over to Molly and carefully took her out from Elliot's grasp, then gathering her up into his arms. He then ran back to Ashe and grabbed onto her arm. Then, in a flash, they teleported out of there.

* * *

"Daddy?" Elle knocked lightly on the door of her father's office and, when no answer came, she opened the door. She stuck her head in first, just in case, before completely entering the room. She quickly tip-toed her way over to her father's desk and turned on the computer, sitting down on the chair as she did so. With fingers of a skilled typist, she entered the names, "Faye Kenzie" and "Elliot Von Victor". She clicked on "Faye Kenzie" first.

**Name:** Faye Kenzie

**Age:** 25

**Gender:** Female

**Evolved Ability:** Reality Manipulation; ability to alternate reality and create anything from nothingness

**Miscellaneous Information:** Mentally unstable

Elle's eyes narrowed, "Why would daddy send someone like her out?" she whispered to no one in particular. Next she clicked on "Elliot Von Victor".

**Name:** Elliot Von Victor

**Age:** 25

**Gender:** Male

**Evolved Ability:** Induced Radioactivity; has shown to be able to create acid and bombs

**Miscellaneous Information:** N/A

"These guys are more destructive than I am… So why would he…" Elle gasped when she heard footsteps coming near and quickly shut the computer off. She ran to the chair in front of her father's desk and sat down just seconds before her father came into the room.

"Elle," he said, "What are you doing here?"

"I was just waiting for you daddy!" Elle smiled sweetly at her father but he seemed to ignore the gesture altogether and walked to his desk. Elle frowned in response and got up to leave. Before closing the door she took a glance back to her father. As soon as the door was closed she whispered: "He seems different,"

* * *

Somewhere in a New Orleans hospital, Lucas' astral self injects a slumbering Niki Sanders. His eyes watched as her wounds healed rapidly. He relocated a few bones to help Niki heal correctly but made sure not to wake her. Niki gasped in her sleep, signaling that she was soon to leave the sleeping world. Lucas took that cue to leave.

Suddenly, Lucas' astral self vanishes resulting in the true Lucas to open his eyes. Dark smoky-blue eyes adjusted to the darkness of the room before blinking tiredness away. He brushed a few strands of his dark, fiery hair away from his line of vision and sat back in his seat. Sweat rolled leisurely down the sides of his face, indicating serious concentration. "Sometimes I wish this wasn't my ability… sometimes,"

He spun around in his chair, now facing two computer screens along with two keyboards side by side. After looking at what was on each screen he leaned away and sighed dejectedly. "He's catching up to me," he said out loud, "I have to stop astral projecting for a while… Be safe Ashe,"

* * *

"Huh? You want to know what my dad looks like?" Ashe looked at each person in the room before going back to looking at Mohinder. "Why?"

"So we can find him and speak to him about this new situation he sort of placed upon us," Mohinder replied truthfully.

"Well, he looks like me but as an older man and his hair and eyes are darker than mine," Ashe looked to Molly, "But you won't be able to find him unless he wants you to,"

Mohinder nodded to Molly to let her know to begin her search. Molly closed her eyes and began to bring an image of Ashe's father, Lucas Daniels, into her mind. However, Molly's eyes snapped open followed by a gasp.

"What is it Molly?" Mohinder reached out and placed a comforting hand upon the girl's shoulder.

"Before I had a chance to do anything a voice came out of nowhere and said: Don't even try," Molly wrapped her arms around her torso as if the room suddenly got colder. "That and I remember it feeling really cold,"

"I told you it wouldn't work,"

* * *

Peter had quietly left the others downstairs and was now leaning against the railing up on the roof. The air was slightly chilled yet he showed no signs of feeling cold even though he was outside with no jacket. His eyes looked distant, as if he wasn't really there or as if he were thinking very deeply over something. As sigh escaped him, no matter how hard he tried to keep it in. "Caitlin…" he whispered.

"Who's Caitlin?"

Peter jumped at the sound of Ashe's sounded voice, a hand hovering over his heart as he turned around. He forced a smile at Ashe, watching as she walked to stand beside him. Her curious, innocent eyes looked up at him; waiting for his answer. However, Peter just turned away from her and went back to staring off into space.

"Come on! Who's Caitlin?" Ashe pushed the subject on, her curiosity spiking at Peter's behaviour. When Peter showed no signs of answering her question she gave up and decided to change the subject. "I realized I never asked you what your favourite colour was,"

"She's my girlfriend, stuck somewhere in the future," Peter said suddenly.

"Your favourite colour is your girlfriend?" Ashe giggled when Peter moaned in annoyance. "I know what you mean, I was just kidding,"

"You remind me of her sometimes… Not completely though," Peter said as he turned to face Ashe. He smiled when the wind began to blow her hair all over the place, watching as Ashe tried to keep her hair in place.

"What; she was Irish?"

"Are you?"

"Partly,"

Once Ashe got a hold of her hair she quickly tied it into a low bun. "Why don't you go get her?" she asked innocently.

"I'm not sure how… I've tried before but…" Peter's sentence trailed off and remained incomplete. He then felt a hand gently patting him on the shoulder for comfort, yet it didn't really work.

"I can help," Ashe brought her free hand up so Peter would see her point. Her hand glowed a faint gold colour, moving around her hand kind of like an aura of some sort. "I can boost another's ability so that they have a more powerful control over it but it'll last for as long as I'm able to not faint," Ashe laughed at the last part, but Peter could tell that it was forced.

"You know," Peter said as he linked his hand with Ashe's hand that still glowed a faint gold, "You're too nice for your own good,"

Ashe tightened her hold on Peter's hand as she went up on her toes. She leaned in slowly and placed a chaste kiss upon Peter's cheek, "That's for luck – don't stay in the future for too long,"

Peter nodded and released her hand. Then, in a blink of an eye, Peter disappeared.

* * *

Elle dragged a still blindfolded and ear-muffed Sylar with a long chain down the halls, trying to be as silent as a mouse. She even covered Sylar's mouth just in case he started shouting. Since she was very familiar with the building, she made it outside in no time. She shoved Sylar into the backseat non-too-gently and drove the car as fast as she could without being noticeable.

She drove until she was sure she was a good distance away from the building and stopped in an area where very few people passed through. Pulling Sylar out of the car, Elle led him far from the car and took of the objects used to prevent Sylar from hearing. "I'm going to give you the key to free yourself and that's probably going to take you some time since you can't see where you're putting the key into," she said slowly.

"You're letting me go because?" Sylar said bitterly.

Instead of answering, Elle carefully placed the key a foot away from Sylar and take a few steps back. "I put the key on the ground in front of you to give me time to get out of here," she said as she continued to step away backwards.

Elle watched as Sylar slowly fell to his knees and immediately grabbed onto the key on his first try. She took that time to being running, slide into the car, and drive as fast as she could away from Sylar. "I'm letting you go so you can lead me to Ashe," she said, smiling as she viewed herself in the mirror.

* * *

**End Chapter**

* * *

_**In the Next Chapter:**_

_"Enough with the tears," Elliot said without even glancing at Faye, which made her depressed even more. She dropped her head into Elliot's lap and sobbed some more. Her hands fisted and gripped onto Elliot's leg, giving him a hard time ignoring the pain it caused. "No one cares about me! No one loves me!" Faye cried out, her tears coming out like a river._

_"You love me, right, Elliot?" Faye looked up at Elliot hopefully but frowned when she was met with his stern and disapproving stare._

_"Not in the way you want me to Faye, no," Elliot gently pried Faye's hands away from his person before setting his feet down on the ground and turning his body away from Faye._

* * *

**Jae Khameron:** Haha, all these chapters and ideas are coming to me like a freakin' bullet train. That's the reason why I've been updating so much since I put this story out. Hopefully there isn't much grammar or spelling mistakes. Anyway, stay tuned for Chapter Four:D


	4. Reunion

**Disclaimer:** Check Chapters 1-2 for it. Me tired.

**Jae Khameron:** Sorry for the wait! Wanted to finish it off earlier but.. stuff happens. Anyway, hope you like this chapter. I make so many characters that sometimes I think I have a multiple personality disorder just to keep their personality different. Haha.. that was a bit weird. Well, ignoring my own randomness, enjoy the story!

**Chapter Four: Reunion**

* * *

_**In the Previous Chapter:**_

_"You're letting me go because?" Sylar said bitterly._

_Instead of answering, Elle carefully placed the key a foot away from Sylar and __took__ a few steps back. "I put the key on the ground in front of you to give me time to get out of here," she said as she continued to step away backwards._

_Elle watched as Sylar slowly fell to his knees and immediately grabbed onto the key on his first try. She took that time to being running, slide into the car, and drive as fast as she could away from Sylar. "I'm letting you go so you can lead me to Ashe," she said, smiling as she viewed herself in the mirror._

* * *

Mohinder slaved away at the stove, tired from cooking Ashe meals to keep her energy up so she wouldn't lose consciousness. Several hours had passed since Ashe had announced that Peter went to the future to bring his girlfriend, Caitlin, back. Ever since then Ashe had been growing more and more tired, even more tired than Mohinder was feeling.

Molly stayed by Ashe's side, doing random activities to help keep her awake. "I hope they get back soon," she said, "You're looker more and more pale by the second!" Molly noticed Ashe's eyes slowly beginning to close and she instantly began to snap her fingers and banging her hand against the table. Satisfied when Ashe's eyes snapped wide open, Molly went back to trying to get Ashe to colour a picture with her. "Please stay awake Ashe,"

Mohinder came rushing into the room with a fresh new plate of spaghetti with cut up hotdogs inside – at Ashe's request. "How long has it been now?" he asked.

"About four hours," Molly replied without looking to Mohinder.

Suddenly the phone rang and Mohinder found himself rushing around his apartment a lot more recently. "Hello?"

"It's Parkman," the voice on the other end said.

"What is it?"

"Look at the news,"

Mohinder complied and turned on the TV, quickly switching to the news. His jaw dropped and he almost let go of the phone in his hand, but he did drop the remote.

On the television screen, there was Peter and Ashe defending themselves against Faye and Elliot with Molly being held securely by Elliot. "_The only man whom the police were able to identify is Peter Petrelli, the younger brother of the late Nathan Petrelli,_"

"Oh no…" Mohinder managed to say after a few moments of silence.

"I would have tried to stop this from coming out but it was sent out while I wasn't there," Parkman admitted dejectedly. "You better warn Peter about this,"

"He's currently in the future…" Mohinder's eyes widened more when he realized something. "If this has happened now, then people from the future might be after him right now!"

"After who?"

Mohinder almost fainted when Peter suddenly appeared in the room with a girl in his arms. Just then Ashe collapsed, making a loud sound as she made contact with the hard floor. "Ashe!" Molly squeaked.

"So that's the girl that helped ya?" came Caitlin's moderate Irish accent.

Peter nodded and let go of Caitlin to get to Ashe's side. Her eyes fluttered open, accompanied by a small, soft smile. "You took so long… Remind me not to lend you anymore boosts from now on…"

"I've been wondering," Peter said as he lifted Ashe, bringing her to the bed, "What other abilities do you have?"

"I have a list… it's in my… Oh no!" Ashe sat up on the bed suddenly, causing her and Peter to bump heads. "My stuff, it's all back in the hotel I was staying at! I have to go get it!"

Caitlin chose the moment to come into the room. Her and Ashe's eyes locked, as if they had secretly started a staring contest. Caitlin noted that Ashe's hair was a lighter shade of red than hers and Ashe was a few years younger than herself. Then she noted how Peter's hand was placed over Ashe's as the two rubbed their heads with their other hands, though it seemed like they didn't notice the contact. "I see no harm in letting her go retrieve her possessions,"

"She can't go alone," Peter said, not looking back at Caitlin. "I'll go with you," he said, this time directed to Ashe.

"You should stay with Caitlin," Ashe looked up at Caitlin another time, staring up at her with shy eyes. "You two need to catch up,"

"We were told by your father to protect you," Peter argued.

"Don't worry," the young red head said with a smile, "I'll make sure to keep my illusions up so they won't know it's me," To prove her point Ashe suddenly turned into a fairly good looking young man. Untangled, messed up blonde hair sat atop her – or now his – head and dark blue stared back at Peter. "See? Totally different from what I really look like," came her now, somewhat deep boyish voice.

* * *

Micah jumped excitedly as soon as he saw his mother's eyes begin to flutter open. He stood up from his seat and quickly made his way beside his mother, taking her hand in his. "Monica, she's waking up!" he exclaimed, turning over his shoulder to smile at Monica who looked hesitant to smile.

His bright, wide eyes watched as his mother turned her gaze toward him. "Mom; you're okay!"

Niki smiled as warmly as she could for tiredness still overshadowed her. She sat up slowly on the bed while her smile grew in size. "Are you two all right?" she asked, looking to Micah and then to Monica.

"I'm really sorry I couldn't do much to save you," Monica whispered, her voice sounding defeated and timid.

"It's all right; it's no one's fault," Niki comforted genuinely. "How did I recover so fast?"

"A man came, said that he was a friend of Dr. Suresh," Micah replied quickly.

* * *

Faye sat on the floor, leaning onto the bed crying her heart out. The room she was in continued to change and morph into different things again and again: going from looking like a playroom for a small child to a jail cell. On the side Elliot sat with his feet up on the table, staring up at the many ceilings above him. "I almost had them! I almost had them!" Faye continued to cry out, slamming her fist against the bed.

"I don't understand why they would send us to go after her – especially you, who's on the verge on going totally insane," Elliot bit on the apple in his hand that then turned into an orange, then a pear, and then a peach. "Could you stop that already? It's hard to eat,"

"I am not going insane Elliot!" Faye turned around suddenly and was now leaning over Elliot's lap, still sitting on the ground. "Take it back Elliot!"

"Enough with the tears," Elliot said without even glancing at Faye, which made her depressed even more. She dropped her head into Elliot's lap and sobbed some more. Her hands fisted and gripped onto Elliot's leg, giving him a hard time ignoring the pain it caused. "No one cares about me! No one loves me!" Faye cried out, her tears coming out like a river.

"You love me, right, Elliot?" Faye looked up at Elliot hopefully but frowned when she was met with his stern and disapproving stare.

"Not in the way you want me to Faye, no," Elliot gently pried Faye's hands away from his person before setting his feet down on the ground and turning his body away from Faye.

"The nicest thing you could do right now is at least lie to me Elliot!" Faye shouted at him as she stood to her feet.

"You've been living in a fantasy world that it's time to stop," Elliot made sure not to glance at Faye while he spoke, in fear of something he didn't want happening.

"What are you talking about Elliot?"

"You make fantasy into reality but not matter how real it seems, deep down inside you know it's still a fantasy,"

"I hate you Elliot," Faye spat out. The room then returned to its original state: a tiny motel room.

"And you're just like a spoiled brat,"

* * *

Lucas's astral self sped off again toward the home of the Bennets. Claire had recognized him and let him into the house right away. The two went into Noah's office and shut the door softly behind him. Noah paused what was playing on the television screen: the news from earlier that day.

"I came to tell you an important message before you go do anything stupid," Lucas said in a rush, despite his face's lack of expression. "The company has nothing to do with Ashe,"

"I watched the news myself," Noah bit out, though that wasn't his intention at all, "I know those two to be Faye and Elliot, they're from The Company,"

"Yes, I know, and so I'm here to tell you that The Company has nothing to do with whoever wishes to catch Ashe," Lucas repeated.

* * *

Mean while, back at Mohinder's apartment, the four occupants waited restlessly. Peter paced near the window by the table Mohinder sat at, glancing outside every now and then. Caitlin stood quietly, leaning against the doorframe of the bedroom, while Molly, sitting at the table with Mohinder, drew patiently. Mohinder took that moment to tell Peter of the urged news. "Peter, you might be in trouble,"

"Huh?" Peter looked away from the window, having been snapped from his trace-like stare. "I didn't catch that,"

"Here, I'm sure it'll still be on the news," Mohinder turned the television and flipped through until he found a news channel that was speaking about the subject he wanted Peter to know.

"_Early today, around mid-noon, eye witnesses have stated that something _unnatural_ had happened near the border of Prospect Park; here is a footage that had been taken by one of the witnesses through their camera phone,_"

Then, the scene of Peter, Ashe, Elliot, and Faye throwing their abilities to each other appeared. The image wasn't too clear from the amateur's shaking but it was clear enough to tell who it was. As soon as the clip was done, the reporter went on.

"_Police have said that they were unable to name all of the persons involved and the only one who had been named is no other and our late Nathan Petrelli's younger brother Peter Petrelli__; we do not yet know why or what exactly has occurred but police have said that if anyone sees any of these four to please call them; stay tuned for any new information…_"

Peter stared at the screen in disbelief. "What do we do?" he whispered, still trying to register the information that was just given to him. "I can't go out into the public anymore... What do they want?"

"They most likely think that you four might be a threat to society and wish to question you – and possibly ask if there's others like you," Mohinder replied as calmly as he could without sounding like he was trying to hide his worry and panic.

* * *

Ashe stepped into her almost forgotten penthouse with silent feet, and gently shut the door behind her. She looked around a few times before quickly running over to the nearest window and opening it. A small bird suddenly rushed by her and flew into the room, causing Ashe to squeal from surprise. "Watch it Amon!"

The bird then disappeared to be replaced by a tall, somewhat built, dark haired man. He brushed off his shoulder from habit before turning around to Ashe with a stern glare. His eyes followed the small trickle of blood that appeared from Ashe's nose, and then shook his head disapprovingly. "You've been using your abilities too much,"

"I ran into… complications," Ashe wiped the blood away with the back of her hand in a rushed motion. "Besides," she added, "Not all of us are lucky like you: abilities without any limits,"

"I saw you on the news earlier today," Amon walked toward Ashe, passed her, and closed the window with a hard 'thud'. "Remember what your limitations are Ashe – especially now,"

"I know but… why me? Why do I have to do it?"

"Do you plan on continuing your search?" Amon completely avoided her question while avoiding to look at her as well.

Ashe seemed a bit angered at the obvious avoidance but chose to be the better person and ignore it. "I've found them already," she replied harshly. "I've managed to delve into their memories, just to make sure it was them,"

Amon nodded his head in acknowledgement. He tapped his fingers against the ledge of the window as he contemplated one the new information that was just given to him. "Your father says to be careful," he said suddenly.

"Hm, he's your father too," Ashe whipped her wrist not too hard and her bag instantly appeared, her hand already clutching onto it.

"He is the father of all of us, but he is much more your father than he is mine," Amon's voice sounded almost sad, but he was lucky enough that Ashe hadn't noticed for her mind was somewhere else.

"I keep gaining more abilities more often now – people need to stop having children," Ashe mumbled, her tone sounding very annoyed. "I can't keep up with them all,"

Suddenly, the door to the penthouse was open. With lightning fast reflexes, Amon had transformed himself into a small black cat and was now sitting quietly at Ashe's feet while staring at the person at the door. Ashe smiled sheepishly when Sylar came walking through the door, his eyes slowly rising from the ground and making contact with hers. The two looked at each other oddly for a bit. Ashe laughed nervously while she scratched the back of her head, and Sylar just stared at her.

"Are you… all right?" Sylar sounded hesitant and unsure if she should have spoken or asked her anything at all. He eyed Ashe carefully as he walked toward her. "Where did you disappear to?"

"Don't worry about me; I'm fine!" Ashe smiled warmly and nodded her head over excitedly. the black cat by her legs had walked away some time ago and went into another room, making no noise as it did. "Are you okay?" she asked politely, genuine concern spread across her face.

Sylar nodded his head like Ashe did, just not as 'excitedly' as she did. With one hand, he grabbed onto her hand and brought it up to his face, kissing the back of it gently. Mean while, the other hand placed itself upon Ashe's cheek as gently as Sylar never knew he could do. "You keep… changing," Sylar said as he looked at Ashe, noticing how her face changed into different expressions rapidly.

"What do you mean?" Ashe asked shyly.

"Your powers… your abilities… you keep getting… more?"

* * *

Bob Bishop sat in his office, back facing the door. The only light in the room was coming from the small lamp on his desk, darkness coating everything else that was out of its reach. However, an ominous presence could obviously be felt within the room.

"Hm, things are getting a bit complicated," an unknown voice spoke with a calm, cool tone. As if nothing could faze him. "Don't you think so, my little puppet?"

"Yes sir," Bob Bishop said almost as if on cue.

The unknown voice chuckled lightly; his laugh sounded like it was mixed with something so evil that anyone who heard it would have shivered. "Oh puppet, what should I do? With Lucas meddling in everything, all my plans are coming undone,"

Bob didn't reply, his vacant eyes staring into space.

"Oh, that's right; you're under my mind control so you just say whatever _I_ want you to say," the stranger sighed dejectedly. "Well, the good thing is that they've come together and so, all I need to do is have them to shake my hand…"

The stranger stepped out from his darkened hiding spot, basking himself in the little light that was in the room. His all black suit matched perfectly with his short, jet-black hair and dark eyes. He fixed the gold plated watch around his wrist before fidgeting with a few items on Bob's desk. A lonely lock of the stranger's hair on his left side reached about his shoulder blades sat over his shoulder before falling toward his neck.

"Think of it puppet," he started, his eyes starting to stare off into the distance, "One day I, Thomas Kingston, will create a better world; a better world of evolved humans," A dreamy smile appeared on his face as he began to image his world made up of evolved humans who were kings and queens. He imagined a world under his, and only his, rule with a selected few being his officers – under mind control of course. "But first I need to show those… _average_ humans just how powerful we are,"

Thomas frowned when a thought came to him and he put the pen he had been fidgeting with back down on the table. "Sad that I can control as many people as I want, but need to have physical contact with them first and then must activate the power by keeping an eye on them when I'm far away,"

"Yes sir," Bob said, his voice monotone and sounding almost like a robot.

"I wasn't talking to you," Thomas turned away from Bob and stared into the darkness. "I know you're watching Lucas," Thomas said to the nothingness around him, "Your daughter's mine,"

* * *

Lucas snapped himself out from his daze, sweat rolling down the sides of his face. He released the breath he had been unconsciously holding before sighing. "He found me…"

He looked up just in time to see a woman come towards him. He closed his eyes when the woman pushed the hair covering his eyes away and placed a soft kiss on his forehead. "Kael…"

The woman he just called Kael smiled warmly at him as she fixed his hair. "Maybe you should let me go after him? My poison could end this all,"

"No; your poison takes exactly 30 seconds to start to take effect, by then he could have gained control over you and make you remove the poison," Lucas turned away from Kael, turning over on his side on the bed. "It's too dangerous,"

* * *

**End Chapter**

* * *

_**In The Next Chapter:**_

_"Hey Lightning Rod, surprised to see daddy's little girl rebelling against him,"_

_"Stop calling me that __Toxic Waste__," Elle stuck out her tongue at Elliot, secretly smiling in triumph when Elliot responded with a shocked expression at her new nickname for him. "And I'm agreeing with you because something is really weird about him; it's like… it's like it's not him,"_

_Toxic Waste__; give me some dignity woman," Elliot began to walk toward Elle in slow, evenly spaced steps, "We may not run into each other that often, but I thought we had something going on," Elliot gently grabbed onto Elle's chin and made her look up at him. He started to lean in slowly, watching how Elle's eyes were drifting closed._

* * *

**Jae Khameron:** Sorry that I don't have a preview for the next chapter, 'cause I got lazy.. Hehe. Anyway, stay tuned! And sorry if this chapter seems a bit short. Sorry! D:


	5. Face off and A New Romance

**Jae Khameron: **Woo hoo! New chapter! Once again, I hope you guys liked and continue to like my story and reviews are much appreciated -- 'cause they really help me out a lot :) Also, as you should know this chapter is called **Face Off and A New Romance** so you already know what's going to be in it. I've been having a hard time with the idea of either having it be a Sylar&Ashe romance or a Peter&Ashe romance -- I love both ideas so much! If anyone can help with that please do so :D Oh, and I hope at least some of you guys have noticed the 'odd' relationship between Elliot and Faye -- there is a _such_ a secret behind that, hehe. Oh, and I almost forgot:

**Disclaimer:** I no own any Heroes characters or Heroes anything. I own anything non-Heroes copyrighted :P

* * *

**Chapter Five: Face Off**** and A New Romance**

* * *

_**In the Previous Chapter**_

_Sylar nodded his head like Ashe did, just not as 'excitedly' as she did. With one hand, he grabbed onto her hand and brought it up to his face, kissing the back of it gently. Mean while, the other hand placed itself upon Ashe's cheek as gently as Sylar never knew he could do. "You keep… changing," Sylar said as he looked at Ashe, noticing how her face changed into different expressions rapidly._

_"What do you mean?" Ashe asked shyly._

_"Your powers… your abilities… you keep getting… more?"_

* * *

_"I wasn't talking to you," Thomas turned away from Bob and stared into the darkness. "I know you're watching Lucas," Thomas said to the nothingness around him, "Your daughter's mine,"_

* * *

"Faye, Elliot, I have a new assignment for you – forget about getting Ashe,"

"But I almost had her!" Faye protested loudly, getting up from her seat and leaning toward where Bob Bishop sat.

"Faye," Elliot gently grabbed onto her arm and pulled Faye back into her seat. "Continue Mister Bishop," he nodded his head politely to the other man.

"I want you to capture Sylar and take him to Venice, Italy," Bob's facial expression never changed since the two had entered the room, which Elliot found quite disturbing.

Elliot eyed Bob carefully, a single brow raised in suspicion. "You want the two of us to _transport_ this Sylar over to a whole 'nother continent? Are you insane?" He noticed that Faye was about to say something against what he just said and he sent her a glance to silence her before any words came out.

"Yes, I feel that you two are very capable and –"

"_Capable_? Don't give me shit; you know exactly what we're capable of and this – this we can't do," Elliot gripped onto the leather of the chair as a way to channel his anger to something less destructive. However, acid was beginning to slowly seep out from his finger tips. Luckily, he pulled away. "Why us?"

"I have nothing else to say; you've been given your new assignment so leave," Bob turned around in his chair as soon as the last word left his mouth.

Elliot sat, staring open-mouthed at Bob for a while before getting up and stomping out of the room. Faye followed quietly after him, afraid to speak for she rarely saw Elliot this way. "We shouldn't even be out in public – _you_ shouldn't be out; damn those idiots!" Elliot's hands started to glow a faint yellow-green just as tiny drops of acid dripped from his fingers. Faye quickly fixed the mess it left behind with her own abilities as she walked behind him. "What is wrong with those people? Something is definitely not right in this place,"

"You got that right,"

Elliot and Faye stopped in their tracks, turning their heads to the right to see who the sudden voice had come from. Elliot titled his head a bit on its side, perplexed at seeing and hearing an agreement at something he said coming from Elle. "Hey Lightning Rod, surprised to see daddy's little girl rebelling against him,"

"Stop calling me that _Toxic Waste_," Elle stuck out her tongue at Elliot, secretly smiling in triumph when Elliot responded with a shocked expression at her new nickname for him. "And I'm agreeing with you because something is really weird about him; it's like… it's like it's not him,"

"_Toxic Waste_; give me some dignity woman," Elliot began to walk toward Elle in slow, evenly spaced steps, "We may not run into each other that often, but I thought we had something going on," Elliot gently grabbed onto Elle's chin and made her look up at him. He started to lean in slowly, watching how Elle's eyes were drifting closed. Suddenly, he pulled away with a large grin on his lips. "Yeah right,"

Elle gave Elliot a shock up his back and he returned it by melting the bottom half of her pants, "Look, a new pair of shorts,"

Faye, mean while, watched with silent hatred at how the two were acting, "Come on Elliot," she said, "We've got stuff to do,"

"I know where Sylar is," Elle said before the other two could get away. Elliot turned around and looked at Elle, then looked at Faye, then looked back at Elle. "What's your price?" he asked, quickly like it was basic instinct.

"You take me with you to Venice; if I went there alone daddy would know, but if I went with you no one would know because you'd just make tickets poof out from nowhere," Elle smiled sweetly and twirled her hair.

* * *

Ashe sighed happily as the hot water from the shower head hit her now heated skin. She massaged her head gently, letting it lather up before rinsing it clean. "Mhmm…"

Suddenly, someone had come into the shower and had her pinned up against the wall. Ashe didn't have time to see who the intruder was because said intruder had planted their rough lips upon her own inexperienced ones. She pushed against the stranger as hard as she could but it was no use. Slowly, Ashe melted and accepted the unwanted kiss. However, the stranger pulled away unexpectedly and Ashe gasped at who she saw…

Ashe gasped and sat up in bed. Her hand flew up and rested above her heart in reflex, trying to calm her unsteady beating heart beat. She took in deep but quick inhales of air and looked up toward the door that was opened to a crack. "Did I just have a dream about… about Sylar… in the shower?!"

On light feet, Ashe stepped out from her room and walked into the living room. She spotted the couch and saw Sylar lying quietly on top of it. She knelt down beside the couch, staring up at Sylar's face. "Sylar… Are you awake?" Ashe poked at Sylar's arm very lightly and pulled away when he turned over on his side, toward her. "Sylar…?"

She slowly reached out to touch his face, satisfied when Sylar didn't move or budge. Ashe gently caressed his cheek, yet she looked like she was staring off into the distance; thinking about something else. "Why am I so... so attached to you?"

"Maybe 'cause you like me," Sylar cracked an eye open, smirking when Ashe began to blush. Before she could pull her hand away, Sylar had grabbed onto it to keep it in place.

"Nah, that can't be it," Ashe joked lightly, smiling at Sylar when a small frown appeared on his face. "Hey, how are your abilities? Have they all come back?"

Sylar shrugged his shoulders as much as he could while he lay on the couch. "I'm still missing a couple, but thanks for asking,"

"I would help you, but I'm drained… oh no!" Ashe pulled away from Sylar, rising to her feet. She dashed back into the bedroom, disappearing from Sylar's sight. She closed the door as gentle but as fast as she could before closing her eyes tightly. "Think Peter… Think Peter…" she repeated again and again.

* * *

Peter immediately stopped what he was doing and began scanning the area. '_Ashe?'_ he said to the nothingness around him.

_'Hi Pete! Uhm, I'm going to take a while over here,'_

_'Do you need any help? Why are you going to take a while? What's going on?'_

_'I'll tell you later –'_

Peter was suddenly cut off from his mental link with Ashe, eyes blinking repeatedly in confusion. Caitlin noticed the sudden change in him and she immediately went to this side. She placed a gentle hand upon his shoulder, smiling when Peter turned and looked up at her. "What seems to be the problem?" she asked him in her semi-thick Irish accent.

"Something's not right…"

* * *

Ashe screamed white terror spread over her face before she was tackled to the ground by Sylar. She looked to the side, staring at the real reason why she screamed. Sylar rolled off of her but stayed on the ground.

A large explosion had just occurred and the dust was starting to slowly blow away. A very obvious, gaping hole replaced the area Ashe was currently standing moments ago. Faye, Elliot, and Elle jumped through and landing without even losing their balance. Elliot's hands just stopped glowing as soon as the dust had cleared from the room. "Ashe is here too…?"

Instantly Faye and Elle turned toward Ashe, almost forgetting that Sylar was also in the room. "Hmph," Faye upturned her nose at the red-headed girl snobbishly, arms crossed over her chest. "Killing two birds with one stone then, I guess,"

Elliot looked at Faye in surprise at the mention of 'killing' for a quick moment; so quick that it was almost unnoticed. His bright, light blue eyes staring at Ashe with worry glazed over them for only a split second before returning to their normal state of a bored, uncaring glare.

Sylar took that time to gather Ashe up into his arms and dashed as fast as he could past the three and jumped right out from the hole they had created. Using his telekinesis to hold himself and Ashe up, Sylar descended to the ground as slowly and as carefully as he could. The crowd below him began to scream in terror at the sight. Now a mass of people we running away, terrified, from the scene. However, they were mostly running away from the ones pursuing Sylar and Ashe.

Elliot threw down a couple explosive orbs at Sylar and Ashe. Just as the orbs passed the two by a few seconds, it exploded. Luckily enough for them, Ashe's subconsciously activated force field appeared and shielded them from the blast. Elliot cursed silently under his breath, snapping his fingers in reflex.

Faye pushed by Elliot as they were free falling to the ground, Elle hanging onto the back of Elliot's shirt. Faye extended her arm toward the ground and instantly spikes shot out from the cement: jagged and extremely sharp. She would have smiled if Sylar hadn't used his telekinesis to forcibly push himself and Ashe to the side, avoiding the large spikes completely.

"Let me try!" Elle shaped her hand like a gun and shot at Sylar and Ashe. She frowned when the force field caused the jolt to bounce right off, shooting up into the air. Elle tried again, this time with a much larger and more powerful jolt of electricity. She gave a small cheer when she heard Ashe wince loudly; it didn't hit her but it seemed like the damage from the field went to Ashe, if only a little.

"Careful with those; there are people around!" Elliot shouted at Elle angrily.

Faye tuned out what Elliot said to Elle as she turned the ground below them into a soft, bouncy material. The three of them landed without harm and then Faye changed the ground back to it cement-self.

The bystanders of the fight either hid so they could watch or ran away as fast as their legs and feet could make them. Faye turned to Sylar and Ashe who looked to be having a hard time getting up and extended her arm out toward them. She glanced up and smiled as she watched many blocks of solid one ton steel appearing right above the two.

"Faye, don't kill them!" Elliot cried out, his arm reaching out to grab Faye but was too late for she already released her new creations. Elliot, thinking quickly, threw some of his bombs at the blocks. The hard impact made the bombs exploded right away and the blocks were gone.

"Why did you do that for?!" Faye shouted in fury, stomping her foot and glaring at Elliot.

"We were told not to harm Sylar!" Elliot shouted back, with as much or even more fury than Faye.

"Well, he said nothing about her!" Faye pointed to Ashe who still sat uncomfortably on the ground with Sylar trying to help her up.

"Guys, calm down!" Elle tried to stop the two but she seemed to have been blocked out for they were ignoring her.

"Faye, stop this right now! Don't make me do it!" Elliot lifted his hand up to Faye's line of vision, showing her how little explosive orbs started to appear in the palm of his hand.

Faye made a move to attack but Elliot was faster. All in a blink of an eye, Elliot blew the orbs toward Faye's head and they all exploded one by one. Elle jumped back for cover, while Sylar hovered over Ashe as blindly light filled the area.

Once the light was gone Elliot could be seen gently placing a now unconscious Faye on the ground. "Those were kid bombs, she'll live," he said to no one in particular. "It's like she's thirsty for bloodshed…" He suddenly turned to Ashe and Sylar and got up to his feet. "Don't try using any telekinesis to avoid my bombs," Elliot said as he started to walk toward the two, "You can throw me across this block but my bombs will still reach you because they're not _real_ objects; and seeing as how Ashe is pretty weakened, her shield is probably too,"

Sylar said nothing in response, instead gripping onto Ashe even tighter as he watched Elliot come closer.

As Elliot reached the two of them, he bent down to Ashe's eye level and frowned when she moved away from him instinctively. "I won't hurt you," he said, trying to calm her by smiling. "I was just told to go after Sylar, not you, so I'll let you go," Elliot never once broke eye contact with Ashe the whole time he spoke. "I won't let anyone hurt you, okay?"

"Get away from her," Sylar said finally, glaring daggers at Elliot.

"From what I know, you care about no one – so why do you care now?" Elliot said.

"I could say the same thing about how you're treating Ashe," Sylar countered.

"Listen; just come with me and –" Elliot's sentence was cut off when an unknown figure appeared beside him. He and Sylar looked up at the stranger; Elliot standing up to the stranger's eye level. "Who are you?" Elliot brought his glowing, acid-dripping hand up to show he didn't want any trouble from the stranger.

"I've been sent to pick you guys up – are you ready?" the stranger looked to be young – the youngest one there in fact. He pushed aside his light brown hair away from his eyes while the other hand was stuffed deep into his pockets. "Who's tagging along anyway? Never mind, I know,"

The stranger snapped his fingers and, just like that, Elle, Faye, Elliot, and Sylar disappeared.

Ashe hissed in pain when she tried to move her legs. She felt a tiny spark of electricity when she touched them and then felt a tingling feeling in her legs. Soon she heard sirens sounding in the distance and they seemed to be coming closer and fast. "Oh no, no, no; please move legs!" Ashe tried to get up but failed miserably and the sirens were getting pretty loud now.

Police cars appeared and stopped abruptly just a few metres away from where she sat on the ground. Next police officers hopped out from their cars and pointed guns toward Ashe. "Do not move!" one shouted.

"Like I can…" Ashe mumbled.

The officer that looked to be the leader of the pack signaled for one of his men to grab Ashe. Quickly a not-so-scared looking man ran up toward Ashe and bent down to grab her hands. "You have the right to remain silent," he started, "Anything you say can and will be used against you," He tried to lift her up but almost fell back when she wouldn't budge from the spot. "Get up," he demanded.

"I can't, not right now anyway," Ashe whispered.

"Get her up!" shouted the alpha male and men from all around immediately ran toward her, picked her up, and placed her into one of the vehicles. "Are you taking me to jail?" Ashe asked innocently.

"Nope, you're going somewhere much more… appropriate,"

* * *

"Where did you take us – and who the hell are you – and you, don't do anything stupid," Elliot held out a hand in front of Sylar, a hand dripping with acid. The other hand had grabbed onto the young man's neck before he could even realize it. "You don't want this hand to do what the other hand is doing,"

"Oh, I'm shaking in my boots," the young man said before disappearing and then reappearing beside Elliot. "You're pretty stupid; I teleported you here, what made you think I couldn't teleport myself out of that?"

"Now, now; play nice Garreth,"

"Whatever old man," Garreth stepped away from Elliot, bowing and smirking as if to mock him. Then, a man clad in a black suit stepped forward as Garreth placed himself to the side of the man in black.

"Thank you for bringing Sylar here unharmed – oh, and I am Thomas Kingston by the way, pleasure to meet you," Thomas held out his hand for Elliot to shake but instead his hand was left hanging. He brought it back to his side, pretending that just didn't happened and smiled expectedly when Faye and Elle began to regain consciousness.

Elle groaned loudly, pushing herself up and rubbing the back of her head. "What happened?"

Faye did the same thing and looked around the strange cement room. "Where are we? Elliot?" She looked around frantically before finding Elliot.

"She seems clingy," Garreth whispered; hands behind his head.

Thomas walked up to Sylar and held out his hand for him to shake. He watched anxiously as Sylar looked from him to his hand again and again before finally accepting it with a firm grip. "Nice to know there are still people out there who know how to greet others," Thomas joked.

He walked over to Faye and helped her up, grabbing onto her hand as he did. Thomas was just about to help Elle up until he noticed she had gotten herself up. "Garreth, take them back,"

"What?" Elliot suddenly yelled. "That's it?"

"Yes, that's it; were you expecting something more?" Thomas tilted his head to the side like a dog would do when confused about something.

"Well, you take us to some unknown place, in some weird room with no windows _or_ doors and is made of pure cement, want to _greet_ us and then tell us to leave – that's a bit odd for me," Elliot narrowed his eyes at Thomas and almost made a growling noise when Thomas grinned at him.

"Go on Garreth, take them back,"

"Aye, aye old man," Garreth stepped forward on light feet before stopping in front of Elliot. "All aboard!" he snapped his fingers and poof, they were gone again.

* * *

"Mom, slow down! You shouldn't be moving around so much!" Micah looked on worriedly as he watched his mother trying to lift another incredibly heavy object. He frowned slightly when his mother was only able to lift the large object by a mere inch. "Come on mom, you have to rest!"

"Alright…" Niki said defeated. She had hoped that her super strength was there but it seemed it only came on random occurrences which meant she needed to hone and train her abilities a bit if she wished to control them. "I just don't understand this…"

"It's okay mom, you can try later," Micah grabbed onto his mother's hand and gently tugged on her arm before leading her to her room. "I'm sure it'll come back,"

Niki went to reach for the door before Micah got to it and then, suddenly, the door broke off with her holding onto it. She frowned and placed it gently to the side then looked to Micah with a sad expression on her face. "I can't keep breaking things,"

"I know mom, it'll be okay,"

* * *

Claire walked casually to the store, almost hopping there with a smile. However, her merriment ceased when a young man suddenly appeared right in front of her. His light brown hair and honey-hazel eyes were all she could see in her line of vision for he was a little too close for comfort. "Uhm… who are you?"

"The name's Garreth; I was just… _hopping_ around and saw you, so I decided to make a stop," Garreth grabbed onto Claire's hand and placed a chaste kiss upon the back of her palm as he bent forward. "And may I say, you are a very lovely lady,"

Claire laughed nervously as she pulled her hand away from Garreth. "Well, Garreth, I've got to get going now,"

"Where are you off to?" Garreth asked politely, the smirk on his face still there.

"I'm just heading to the store…" suddenly, in a flash, Claire found herself right in front of a very large and unknown shopping mall. "How…?"

"Oh no, don't tell me – you're one of those girls who think people like me are freaks, right?" Garreth hung his head low and sighed dejectedly. His bangs fell over his eyes and his shoulders slumped. He watched Claire through the tiny gaps as she looked at him sadly and then placed her hand on his arm.

"No, I don't think that; I just think it was a bit sudden 'cause I don't know that many people who are so open with their abilities like you are, that's all," Claire smiled sweetly when Garreth looked up at her with a sad, almost puppy-dog look on his face. "My name's Claire, Claire Bennet,"

"Well, I'm Garreth Bones," Garreth smiled and took Claire's hand in his.

"Bones… odd name," Claire smiled again when Garreth shrugged his shoulders at her.

"Where to, beautiful lady?"

"Back to where you found me would be nice," Claire laughed lightly when she suddenly appeared where she once was in a blink of an eye. She released Garreth's hand unknowingly when she laughed, but Garreth made no move to let her know that.

"I'll see you around," Garreth saluted Claire before vanishing.

"See you around," Claire smiled at the very quick and strange encounter for a moment or two before heading to where she intended to go to earlier. However, Garreth smiled as he watched her walk away just around the corner from where Claire stood.

"Finally, some fun," Garreth said out loud, his smirk never leaving him.

* * *

**End Chapter**

* * *

**_In The Next Chapter:_**

_"Damien, play nice – we wouldn't want to kill them from a heart attack, that isn't much fun now, is it?" Adrian smiled at the three in front of fun. He stayed unmoving in the centre of his cube while Damien moved all about in his. "We're not the type of men who back down so easily; so either let us out and we won't hurt you – much – or don't let us go and we'll find our own way out, and then we kill you,"_

_"Like we'd let you twins out on the loose," Jeffery spat out bitterly, "Damien, the pyro-freak who uses his ability to burn his victims alive and you, Adrian, like to use your ability to watch your victim drown while not even being in a body of water – you're both sick,"_

* * *

**Jae Khameron: **See? Told ya I'd add a preview soon :P_  
_


	6. Preparations of War

**Jae Khameron:** Ah, sorry for the long update. All the notes I had on his story were on this computer and somehow they were all gone :( They were notes to just help me out a bit for the plot so I had to rewrite 'em all on paper. Also, I hope you don't mind all the new characters. Don't worry, they all have a purpose :) I'm loving all you guys who liked my story enough to be reading this chapter I've decided on the pairings but won't be making it noticeable for a bit. And so, without further ado, enjoy chapter 6!

**Disclaimer:** Ahem. I own: Ashe, Lucas, Adrian, Damien, Thomas, Garreth, Faye, Elliot, Artemis, Apollo... and this story plot. Anything else, I no own.

* * *

**Chapter Six: Preparations of War**

* * *

_**In the Previous Chapter:**_

_The officer that looked to be the leader of the pack signaled for one of his men to grab Ashe. Quickly a not-so-scared looking man ran up toward Ashe and bent down to grab her hands. "You have the right to remain silent," he started, "Anything you say can and will be used against you," He tried to lift her up but almost fell back when she wouldn't budge from the spot. "Get up," he demanded._

"_I can't, not right now anyway," Ashe whispered._

"_Get her up!" shouted the alpha male and men from all around immediately ran toward her, picked her up, and placed her into one of the vehicles. "Are you taking me to jail?" Ashe asked innocently._

"_Nope, you're going somewhere much more… appropriate,"_

"_I'll see you around," Garreth saluted Claire before vanishing. _

"_See you around," Claire smiled at the very quick and strange encounter for a moment or two before heading to where she intended to go to earlier. However, Garreth smiled as he watched her walk away just around the corner from where Claire stood. _

"_Finally, some fun," Garreth said out loud, his smirk never leaving him._

* * *

Ashe sat uncomfortably on a wooden chair with a blindfold over her eyes and her hands and feet tied to the chair. She sat as still as she could while she heard a few mumbled voices in another room next to hers. She didn't bother trying to get out of the ties that were just a bit too tight on her and instead waited for someone, anyone, to come into the room.

Just then, a few footsteps entered the room. By the sound, it seemed to be at least three people who entered the room. "So, can I know why I'm in here now?" 

"Take the blindfold off of her," she heard one say.

And just as the voice said, the blindfold was off. Ashe looked down to her restrains first and her eyes widened. Her wrists and ankles were chained but it didn't feel cold to the touch like metal usually felt like. "What do you want from me?" she asked in a shaky, fearful voice.

"We'll be the ones asking the questions!" another one shouted at her. 

"Please don't mind him; I'm Jay, the one who just shouted at you is Jeffery, and the quiet one back there is Robert," Jay smiled at Ashe, his dark brown eyes sparkled which made Ashe feel that only he could be trusted. "You want to tell us who you're working for?"

"What do you mean? I don't know what you're talking about..." Ashe answered truthfully. She flinched away when Jeffery slammed his hand against the table not too far away from her. Then, accidentally, the energy that was being emitted from the light bulb above increased tenfold and everyone, but Ashe, jumped away before the bulb burst. "Sorry; he's making me nervous!"

"Jeffery, calm down!" Jay roared, mimicking Jeffery by slamming his own hand down onto the table.

* * *

"Garreth! Garreth, where are you?!" Thomas walked through his mansion that sat alone on a hill. "Garreth!" He called out again. "Come here this instant!"

"Relax _dad_," Garreth appeared a few feet away from Thomas, standing slack and leaning with his weight to one foot. "What do you want?"

"Have you been keeping watch over our new recruits?"

"I have better things to do," Garreth turned his back to Thomas and started to walk. As he walked down the hallway, he teleported a metre or so every step he took while a large grin on his face. Before he reached the end of the hallway, Garreth teleported out and away from the mansion. Thomas grit his teeth together in anger, eyes narrowed. 

Mean while, Garreth had gone back Costa Verde, California landing on top of someone's rooftop with light feet. He hopped from house to house, hands stuffed into his pockets, and headed toward the local high school. Garreth teleported quickly toward his destination by never staying in the same spot for more than a blink of an eye. However, before he had time to react, Garreth bumped into one of the students who somehow saw him before he could teleport again. "Watch where you're going," Garreth had taken a step back from the impact yet still managed to keep his hands in his pockets.

"Why don't you watch where you're going?" the other boy snapped back in reflex. His dark brown hair and eyes stared at Garreth and then they suddenly averted toward the person coming toward the two of them quickly.

"Hey West I wanted to talk… to… you…" Claire looked up at Garreth in disbelief. She must've not noticed that she was looking up at him with her jaw open because Garreth smirked at her and pointed to his own jaw, making Claire close hers immediately. "Garreth, what are you doing here?"

"You know him?" West looked from Garreth to Claire and then back to Garreth. 

"Oh uhm; West this is Garreth, Garreth this is West," Claire pointed to the respective persons when she spoke. "Well, what're you doing here Garreth?"

"Just stopping by – you want to get out of here?"

"I can't just up and leave school!" Claire half shouted, glaring at Garreth dead in the eyes. "And I really need to speak to West about something,"

Garreth looked at West who, in return, looked at him with a half shocked half confused look. He turned back to Claire with a sad face. "I thought we were friends…" Garreth grabbed onto Claire's hand and brought it towards himself, "And I wanted you to show me what you could do… please?"

* * *

"Is this all really necessary? Could we add anymore titanium walls around her?" Jay shook his head, slightly ashamed at himself, as a few more workers came to add yet another wall to Ashe's 'cage'. "Seriously, where do we get the money for this? Isn't this like the 5th wall?"

"Well, we have to be careful Jay – you never know," Jeffery smiled as if he had just won some battle, standing back and admiring the large box he had created. "That should hold her for a bit,"

"What do we do about Kenzie and Alexander?" Robert said suddenly, his eyes cast away from Ashe's holding cell. "Should we go check on them?"

Jeffery shrugged his shoulders and turned to Jay to see what he thought but Jay shrugged his shoulders as well. "Let's go see them then," and with that said, the three of them left the large room and began walking down a few halls. They passed many doors that looked to be made of thick steel until they reach a pair of doors that looked like the normal wooden ones an average home would have.

Jeffery entered first, followed by Jay and then Robert. On either side of the room, there was a large cube where each was filled with something different. The one on the left looked bare, except for the four flames on each corner and a single heat lamp up above. In the centre a young man lie on his back, eyes closed. He wore an average man's attire, dark auburn red hair and a face accompanied with thin glasses. He wore layers and didn't look to be sweating that much under the heat.

To the other side, the large box was almost fill with water, only stopping about a little over half of the box. There, another young man stayed afloat with his eyes also closed. He wore what the average sporty-rebel would wear, dark electric blue hair, and had a necklace with a cross around his neck. 

Suddenly, both of the two young men opened their eyes and turned so that they faced the three who had just entered the room. The one with the red hair had cool emerald eyes while the other had piercing ice blue eyes. "Wanna let us out now?" the one in the water said, his tone sounding like he had a threat behind it.

"I think it would do you a great favour to yourself if we were to be released," the green-eyed man said with much calmness despite the current condition he was in.

"Don't think so Kenzie, Alexander," Jeffery smiled when the two looked annoyed when they were called by those names.

"Hey, at least call us by our names jackass! Remember? I'm Damien, he's Adrian – or are you already becoming senile and losing your memory because of old age?" blue eyes, or Damien, smirked when Jeffery narrowed his eyes in anger. Damien banged his fist against the extremely strong transparent wall and laughed when Jay jumped back in shock.

"Damien, play nice – we wouldn't want to kill them from a heart attack, that isn't much fun now, is it?" Adrian smiled at the three in front of fun. He stayed unmoving in the centre of his cube while Damien moved all about in his. "We're not the type of men who back down so easily; so either let us out and we won't hurt you – much – or don't let us go and we'll find our own way out, and then we kill you,"

"Like we'd let you twins out on the loose," Jeffery spat out bitterly, "Damien, the pyro-freak who uses his ability to burn his victims alive and you, Adrian, like to use your ability to watch your victim drown while not even being in a body of water – you're both sick,"

"You know," Adrian started, "All this time in this box has let me… meditate on certain things, you know: broaden my horizon and guess what? That's exactly what I did," Adrian outstretched his arm toward where his twin brother was and pulled on an invisible rope. Instantly, the water inside Damien's box was gone and everything was completely dry. 

Damien gave a chuckle as his hands lit on fire. He brought his hands together and created a flamethrower aimed right at the wall. It melted quickly and Damien jumped out. He turned to his brother's cage and melted it down as well. 

Jeffery and Jay stepped back in fear. Just then, Robert jumped in front of them and created a large dome shield around the three of them.

Adrian frowned in disappointment. "Disgraceful – how could you help those weaklings?"

"Who cares Adrian, let's get out of here!" Damien was already at the door, aiming his flamethrower at anyone who came near him. 

"We'll be seeing you soon," Adrian said before following his brother out the door and into the winding hallways.

* * *

Somewhere in her isolation, Ashe sat in the centre of her completely darkened box. It had only been a few minutes since the box had been completely sealed and Ashe was preparing to begin a full assault – just her versus the titanium wall. An aura-like light began to surround her body as Ashe took in a long, deep breath. 

Then, just like that, Ashe was in battle mood and slashed away at the wall but never actually touched it. Arches out appear as Ashe had her hands on either side of her forehead in concentration. She tried not to breathe too much, trying to save as much air as she could in a limited amount of time.

Suddenly, she heard a very low noise that sounded like people yelling. Next, her cage felt really hot and a hole was starting to melt through. Then, the whole wall was gone to reveal two young men staring at her oddly.

"So that's what was inside!" Damien chuckled lightly.

"You must be hot from what he just did, here," Adrian held out his hand and an orb of water appeared swirling around endlessly.

Ashe jumped out from the box cage and walked up to the twins. "Who are you two?"

"I am Adrian Kenzie, and he is my twin brother Damien Alexander – we were separated at birth, which explains the different surnames," Adrian smiled coolly when Ashe took his orb of water.

Ashe brought the water to her lips, feeling a little awkward at drinking from a floating orb of water but drank it nonetheless. She sighed with relief at the feel of cold water going down her throat. "Ah, that was nice,"

"Well, hate to break this little cute moment you have going on but… can we leave now?" Damien scratched the back of his head and then pointed towards the sound of many feet coming towards them.

"Wait, let me try something!" Ashe outstretched her arm out to the cage she had just been put in. The object started to shake slightly, and at this the two brothers looked amazed. Ashe shut her eyes and concentrated even more as the precious seconds ticked away, the guards coming quickly. She whipped her arm toward the wall opposite from the door and the large cage went flying out, leaving only rubble in its wake. 

"Cool!" Damien cheered, running up toward the gaping hole. "Come on Adrian, let's get out of here!" 

Adrian suddenly grabbed onto Ashe's wrist, dragging her with him and exiting with Damien out of the hole. Adrian formed something like an ice slide for a path to make travel faster while Damien melted it from behind to make sure no one would follow. 

"Man! Tom is gonna kill us!" Damien whined.

"Damien, shut up! We have a guest!" Adrian couldn't turn around at Damien but if he could he would have been glaring at him.

"Oh… shit!"

* * *

Niki drove her car down the street like any other normal person would. She stopped and checked for any oncoming cars or any pedestrians who suddenly wished to cross the street at the intersections and went along with the speed limit. Everything seemed to be going okay for her until…

Niki suddenly came to a halt, literally stomping on the brakes when something crashed a few feet in front of her car. A few others behind her stopped as well and stepped out of their cars, wanting to see what the traffic was all about. Niki, too, stepped out from her car and curiously peered through the odd white smoke. Just then, unexpectedly, two figures jumped out of the smoke and passed her. Niki had to quickly hold her balance to turn around and see who the two were.

She blinked her eyes once she saw two teenagers, and young girl and a young boy. The girl had not grey but sparkling silver hair tied up at the top of her head and matching eyes that looked around with mirth. The boy had hair that looked like it was actually gold and looked to feel like silk, while his blue eyes looked around with indifference. "What's going on?" Niki whispered out loud, but then wished she hadn't because she had just gained the two strangers' attention.

"Brother, is that a human?" the girl asked happily as she stared at Niki.

"Mhm, sad to say that she's not sister," the boy replied, voice monotone.

"Aw, I really wanted to test out these new abilities!" the girl whined, turning to her brother.

"You can, but be quick: we've got about six billion or so humans to get rid of,"

Niki didn't have time to react to what the boy had just said because the girl had come rushing at her. Luckily, Niki was able to hold her ground at the last minute and pushed the girl back with much force, due to her super strength. Niki thanked them quietly before blocking jab from the young girl.

"Ooh! Super strength! Fun!" the girl squealed and tried to punch Niki but was blocked yet again.

"Who are you!? What are you doing!?" Niki shouted in between blocks and dodges.

"She is Artemis and I am Apollo, or E24 and E25 respectively; Artemis is going to get rid of you, and hopefully soon," Apollo brought a hand up to cover his yawn.

"Get rid of me!? What?" Niki barely dodged a jab from Artemis but was too distracted to block the next one that she went sliding backwards a few feet. Suddenly, something snapped in Niki. Her eyes narrowed and she gave out a feral cry as she slammed her fists into the ground. The surrounding area shook as if a earthquake was happening. The people who had been watching ran the opposite direction of where Niki stood.

A translucent bow and arrow appeared in Artemis' hand and she pointed to the ground and fired, and then suddenly appeared several feet above to avoid the attack. Apollo merely jumped up, meeting Artemis' height. "Maybe I should help you Artemis," Apollo suggested while the two were still up in the air.

"No! Let me go this alone!" Artemis shouted, pouting as she looked at Niki.

Niki dug her fingers into the ground and lifted it up, grabbing a large piece of the cement and threw it toward the siblings and hit them dead on. She watched the siblings and the large piece of cement falling toward the ground. However, before they hit, Apollo had punched the cement, turning it to smaller pieces which let him and Artemis land without trouble.

Niki blinked once and suddenly Artemis was a few feet in front of her. Before the girl came near, Niki jabbed forward and hit Artemis, knocking her back a bit. Artemis brought her bow and arrow up, pointed it at Niki and fired. Niki grabbed onto the arrow before it got to her and snapped it in half, grinning as she did.

"Do you need me now?" Apollo hollered from a few metres away.

"No!" Artemis shouted back, not taking her eyes away from Niki.

"You're speed isn't helping you much, she's like a wall – just giving you some pointers,"

"Shut up Apollo!"

Artemis tried speeding up toward Niki but again Niki had lifted her arm out in time to knock Artemis a few feet. Artemis shut her eyes and began to run around in circles, increasing her speed each full circle she did. Niki watched in confusion but soon realized what the girl was trying to do – Artemis was trying to create a twister! Niki quickly dug her hands into the ground and held on tight.

Mean while, Apollo became translucent and phased into the ground to avoid the twister.

The twister came quickly and Artemis sent it toward Niki. Debris, cars, and other objects not stuck to the ground lifted up and spun with the twister. Niki felt the pull but held onto the ground as tightly as she could. She slowly felt her feet slipping but braced herself so she wouldn't move from her spot or her position.

Artemis stomped her foot in annoyance when Niki stayed glued to the ground. "I don't care anymore! I'm not wasting energy on this! I'll get you later; Apollo let's go!" and with that said, Artemis sped off and the twister disappeared. 

Apollo rose from the ground laughing for a bit, and then started to walk in the direction Artemis ran off to.

Niki suddenly felt dizzy and held her head I her hand. She looked around and saw the destruction that had just happened. There was a large hole in the ground and the ground was dug up in a line from where the twister had been. Cars were dropped and flattened on the ground, glasses all broken. Fear and guilt suddenly flooded her and Niki quickly ran away from the area and headed to the only place she knew she would be safe at.

* * *

'Beep, beep, beep.'

Garreth looked at his wrist watch and groaned. "Sorry Claire, I've had fun but I've got to go –"

"You're not just going to teleport and leave me here!" Claire shouted, pointing to the area they were in.

Garreth laughed and teleported her to her front porch. He bowed to her and teleported to the streets of New York and found just the person he was looking for - Sylar. Garreth teleported behind Sylar and then teleported the two of them right in front of Thomas. "Here, do your… whatever,"

Thomas snapped his fingers and placed Sylar in a trace before Sylar had time to react. "_Once you wake up you will not remember anything of what has happened and was is going to happen in the time frame of five minutes. When you awake, you will search for a young girl named Isabelle Wisteria and take her ability of control over the earth,_"

Thomas snapped his fingers and Garreth quickly teleported Sylar to Jackson, Mississippi, then teleported himself out of there before Sylar woke up from his trace. Sylar shook his head, moaning in pain. Suddenly, his body straightened and his feet began to guide him to no one knows where. He spotted a telephone booth across the street and headed for it quickly. Sylar then flipped through the pages, searching the W section until he found Wisteria. Luckily for him, there was only one person with that last name and Sylar grinned as he memorized the address and then began walking. 

He didn't have to walk much, for he found the small home quite quickly. Sylar knocked on the door, but not before ridding the grin from his face. A fairly young woman opened the door, eyeing Sylar suspiciously. "Is somethin' the matter?"

"Uhm, yes: I've been looking around and tracking some of my relatives that I've gotten separated from – you can say I'm the long lost relative. Is there a Isabelle Wisteria living here?"

Suddenly, the woman's expression changed and she smiled with happiness. "Oh really; a long lost relative? Oh my! Come on in, come on in!" Isabelle moved aside to make room for Sylar to enter and gently shut the door behind him.

* * *

"You call having about seven people following whatever you want an army? Dude, I think you need more for it to be called an army," Garreth sat with his legs settled up on one of the arm rests while he laid his back on the other arm rest. "Seriously pops, I'm not kidding,"

"Could you not call me 'pops'?" Thomas said angrily without looking at Garreth, eyes staring out the window of his large study.

"Well, you created me in a lab and the creator is like the parent so… you're pops," Garreth laughed when Thomas turned sharply toward him, glaring furiously. 

"And seven is enough; they are after all evolved humans,"

"Hm – the major's genetically evolved humans," Garreth teleported out of there before Thomas decided to throw the nearest object at him. "Dude's so sensitive… gees,"

* * *

**End Chapter**

* * *

_**In the Next Chapter:**_

_"No, that would be wasting time," Apollo glanced outside and smiled. Much had changed since the first time the two of them were released out into the world two months ago. The city they had landed in was almost in runes. Buildings were crumbling and falling to the ground, the roads were no longer useable and everyone had scattered to the darkest corners to hide from Apollo and Artemis. They only reason why they were still not done with this city was because of that woman they now knew as Niki along with another girl named Monica, a small boy named Micah and an older man named Amon. And also because the government had the gall to have the military come in._

* * *

**Jae Khameron:** Stay tuned for Chapter 7: A Brand New World! 


	7. A Brand New World

**Jae Khameron:** Hehe, next chapter up! Sorry that this one is a bit shorter than the other ones. Everything is coming into place! Uhm, sorry about the Sylar and Ashe thing if anyone here does like that bit when they get there - just saying sorry before hand ;; **  
**

**Chapter Seven: A Brand New World**

* * *

_**In the Previous Chapter: **_

"_You call having about seven people following whatever you want an army? Dude, I think you need more for it to be called an army," Garreth sat with his legs settled up on one of the arm rests while he laid his back on the other arm rest. "Seriously pops, I'm not kidding,"_

"_Could you not call me 'pops'?" Thomas said angrily without looking at Garreth, eyes staring out the window of his large study._

"_Well, you created me in a lab and the creator is like the parent so… you're pops," Garreth laughed when Thomas turned sharply toward him, glaring furiously. _

"_And seven is enough; they are after all evolved humans,"_

"_Hm – the major's genetically evolved humans," Garreth teleported out of there before Thomas decided to throw the nearest object at him. "Dude's so sensitive… gees,"_

* * *

"Artemis, for the last time, the plan is that you round up as many of these 'normals' as you can and I get rid of them – get it?" Apollo sighed dejectedly, his head dropping slightly to the side. 

"But can't we play around with them first?"

"No, that would be wasting time," Apollo glanced outside and smiled. Much had changed since the first time the two of them were released out into the world two months ago. The city they had landed in was almost in runes. Buildings were crumbling and falling to the ground, the roads were no longer useable and everyone had scattered to the darkest corners to hide from Apollo and Artemis. They only reason why they were still not done with this city was because of that woman they now knew as Niki along with another girl named Monica, a small boy named Micah and an older man named Amon. And also because the government had the gall to have the military come in.

"The real problem is those annoying four," Apollo whispered out loud. The most troublesome was the small child Micah. His ability was somehow strong enough to enable him to create a gun that would temporarily render Apollo's and Artemis' abilities powerless, but they could never get to him because of the other three. "Maybe we need another plan,"

"That's what I was saying!" Artemis whined, and Apollo sighed again.

* * *

About two months ago Mohinder and Peter had received word from Niki that New Orleans was in need of major help. However, they could not get in because the whole city was under lock down which meant no one could get in or out. 

Another reason why they couldn't enter the city was because New York was also under attack by twin brother who they knew as Adrian and Damien. Ashe had told them about the two and she and Peter had stopped them from 

completely destroying a certain area but it wasn't enough. Hiro had come to help as well but he couldn't get near either of them because Damien seemed to have fire spikes all around him and Adrian froze to the touch.

A mass of people had also been killed because of the twins and Peter hated himself for not being able to help. The twins seemed almost impossible to stop and it seemed that there weren't much others to help with the struggle.

"What are you going to do!? We can't keep this up…" Peter slammed his fist against the nearest wall. Caitlin started to reach out to comfort him but Peter shrugged her hand away and then walked away into the other room. Caitlin looked desperately to the others in the room but all they could do was give her a look of sympathy. "He's right… but how are we going to stop them?" Caitlin whispered quietly.

"We can't even point their attacks at each other because as soon as they touch they cancel the other out…" Ashe stated sorrowfully, frowning as she spoke. Her once bright smoky-blue eyes were now dull with exhaustion. "There has to be a way…"

"I cannot even touch them even when I freeze time…" Hiro looked at the ground, staring at his feet intently, frowning as he did also.

"We can ask Elliot…" Molly spoke up. She hid behind Mohinder and hid further behind him when everyone turned to look at her. "Well, he seemed really nice… He might help us… I know where he is already…"

"You're following Elliot around?" Mohinder raised a single brow at her and she shied away from the questioning glare. "Please don't tell me that you like him,"

"I don't! It's just that… I sort of wish he was my older brother… He seems like he has a really good personality, is all," Molly moved away from Mohinder and walked toward Ashe when she noticed the older girl's large smile and open arms, beckoning her to come towards her. Ashe hugged Molly tightly, "Aw, you're so cute Molly!" she squealed. "Okay, we'll give Elliot a try,"

Molly looked up at Ashe happily for a moment and then ran to grab a map of New York. She immediately pointed to a spot on the map and Ashe giggled. "You think about him a lot, don't you?"

"I just want to see if he's okay!" Molly blushed and turned slightly away from Ashe.

Suddenly Peter came out from the room and grabbed his jacket, putting it on swiftly. "Let's go," he said as he started to walk out the door. Ashe took a few seconds to realize what just happened and followed Peter quickly. Hiro stayed behind, not really knowing what just happened. "Okay, bye bye – good luck!" he shouted after them, just before the door had closed.

Ashe followed Peter as fast as she could because of his fast feet while dodging the burnt and crumbling walls. Once they hit the streets Peter stopped walking and turned to Ashe, silently asking her which way to go. Ashe smiled and turned to the left, guiding the way, "This way, it's just a few seven blocks that way," 

"Have you thought of any ideas Ashe?" Peter asked, his voice serious like it's been for a while.

"I have, but the difficult part is touching them without getting 3rd degree burns or frostbite," Ashe said frowning. "I could touch them because of my shield, but I don't have your time control to actually be able to grab them,"

"This'll be –" Peter stopped his sentence just as he and Ashe stopped walking when suddenly appearing in front of them was Sylar. Ashe, filled with joy at seeing her friend, ran toward him and wrapping her arms around him for a hug. Peter narrowed his eyes as Sylar returned Ashe's gesture yet looked at Peter with a grin.

"Sylar! I missed you! Where have you been!?" Ashe half shouted as she continued to hug Sylar, not intending to let go anytime soon. Sylar tightened his hold around her and Ashe had to pull back and look at Sylar in confusion. He just smiled at her and then turned to Peter still grinning at him. Just then, Sylar brought a hand up and made a motion with his hand like it was grabbing onto something and pulling down. The ground around Sylar and Ashe suddenly opened up and it looked like the earth had swallowed the two of them. The only sound heard was Ashe's surprised gasp and Peter's cry of protest.

Peter ran to the spot they had disappeared into, falling to his knees. He banged his fist into the ground a couple of times, fully knowing that it would do nothing but still kept on doing it.

"You look like a lunatic, doesn't he?"

"Mhm, who cares?"

Peter froze and slowly turned around until his eyes met with Adrian and Damien standing a few feet away from him. He rose to his feet and braced himself for an oncoming battle, narrowing his eyes and watching them carefully.

"He's alone – do we really want to prey on the weak?" Damien turned to his brother Adrian who just shrugged his shoulders.

"You can have him Damien, I want to fight Ashe – she's more of a challenge," Adrian began to walk away after he finished his sentence, giving Damien and Peter room to fight. "But try not destroying everything – I'd like to put some effort in that too,"

"Let's see if you got any better from the last time we fought," Damien fisted his hands and they were instantly covered with fire. He started to walk toward Peter but was suddenly then being pushed back by an unseen force. Damien smirked and kept walking, slowly inching closer to Peter.

Peter tried as hard as he could to keep Damien away from him with his telekinesis. Then, before Damien got a couple metres away from him, Peter turned invisible and moved around silently but still kept trying to push Damien back in the same direction.

Damien stopped walking and placed his hands on the ground. He quickly heated the ground around him up and smiled when he heard Peter's wince of sudden pain to his feet. Damien threw a few fireballs to the direction of the sound and smiled some more when Peter became visible, lying on the ground. 

Peter stopped time just before another fireball came at him. He took this time to fire a few jolts of electricity at Damien. He didn't unfreeze time until Damien's body was literally covered with electricity. The fire starter howled in pain and fell to one knee. Damien looked up at Peter just in time to see him cover himself with electricity like his own fire spikes and then charge at him. He got up just in time so that the two of them match each other punch of punch. 

Each blow they matched created so much force and energy that the surrounding area was enveloped with the sound of thunder. Each hit that the other matched caused them more pain then they originally had thought. 

Because of Peter's electric spikes Damien received painful shocks and Peter received scorching burns on his hands that, luckily, quickly healed due to one of his other abilities.

Suddenly, Damien roared loudly and a large burst of flames erupted from him, sending Peter back a few feet. Peter trying to shake out of it quickly but Damien had already fired a flamethrower at him. Peter bit back the pain, again thanking his rapid healing ability. Peter used his telekinesis and threw a nearby large object at Damien but Damien melted it quickly before it hit him.

Peter took the opportunity of Damien being distracted to once again go invisible and move away from the area in case Damien did that trick with the ground again.

"Nothing I do is working on him…" Peter thought out loud, making sure to whisper in a very low tone. "Ashe… Where are you?"

* * *

Ashe opened her eyes and suddenly she was in what looked like a room that was underground for the walls, ceiling, and floor were all made of the earth. Sylar still had his arms around her but didn't seemed to want to let go of Ashe no matter how hard she tried to free herself. "Sylar?"

Suddenly she felt Sylar's lips against hers, rough and demanding. Ashe tried to push him away but he just wouldn't budge. Soon she felt her feet moving because she was trying to move back and Sylar was moving forward with her. Sylar let one hand slowly roam over Ashe's body and place itself just underneath her shirt. Ashe squeaked and tried pushing Sylar away again but this time with much more force.

Sylar pulled away from her but the two of them were still very close to each other. However, before Ashe could even think that Sylar was going to stop, he placed his lips against hers again. This time, his kiss was more gentle as he if was wanting her to actually respond. And that she did.

Ashe was taken back at his sudden change and couldn't help but lean into the kiss. She felt Sylar lift her up as he guided her to another part of the room. Then, as soon as she felt something soft against her back her eyes that she didn't even know she closed snapped open and she again pushed Sylar away, which was effective this time. "Sylar?" she said again, completely confused.

Sylar leaned forward, his mouth hovering just a hair's width away from her ear. "Just relax," he whispered huskily to her, causing Ashe to shiver slightly.

* * *

Garreth sat quietly beside Claire in her backyard. The two of them were a bit uncomfortable for something intimate was just about to happen until Claire's father had poked his head outside the door to ask them what they wanted for dinner. Claire stared at her feet, playing idling with her hair. Garreth tried to look away from Claire but would glance at her every now and then. "So… uhm…" Garreth started.

"Yeah… uhm…" Claire continued; neither of them able to say a complete sentence.

"Guys; dinner!" Claire's mother shouted from inside the house. Claire jumped to her feet, followed by Garreth and the two walked silently into the dining room. Noah stared evilly at Garreth as he sat down beside Claire but was snapped out from his glare when Claire's mother, Sandra, slapped him lightly on the shoulder. Secretly telling him to leave the two alone. However, Noah wasn't going to leave it alone.

"So, what do your parents do Garreth?" Noah asked suddenly. Claire glared at her father, Sandra glared at Noah, Lyle chuckled lightly, and Garreth had almost spit out his food. "My parents?"

"Yes, you do have parents don't you?"

"Dad!" Claire protested. "Noah!" Sandra disapproved.

"I sort of only have one… my dad," Garreth replied in a low voice as he tried to quickly think something up so he could answer the question.

"And what does he do?"

"He's a… a scientist," Garreth mentally slapped himself in the face before turning to Noah and smiling. "He's always… busy,"

"A scientist… What kind of scientist?"

"Uh, I don't really know… I don't see him that much…"

"Noah, that's enough," Sandra whispered harshly to her husband who just looked at her like he didn't do anything bad.

"Why not; I thought you could teleport to anywhere you wanted to?"

"Dad!" Claire protested again, looking to her father with pleading eyes.

"It's okay," he said to Claire, "I'm not allowed in there," he said, facing Noah.

"And your mother; what happened to her?"

"She died," Garreth said bluntly. He took another spoonful of the food on his plate while everyone else looked at him shocked how what and at how he just said what he said. 

"Oh…" Noah quickly shut himself up, immediately regretting the question he had asked.

Just then, a knock came to the door. Claire excused herself to answer it and quickly returned with none other than Lucas following her. 

Suddenly, Garreth jumped up from his chair in disbelief, "Lucas!?" he shouted, completely shocked.

"Garreth…" Lucas stared wide-eyed at the young boy who was now smirking at him.

"Oh man… Pops is going to love this!" Garreth was about to teleport out of there until Claire held onto his wrist. "Don't tell anyone please, Lucas is sort of in hiding… and, how do you know him?"

Garreth looked into Claire's eyes and instantly rid any thoughts of telling Thomas about seeing Lucas. "Lucas used to work with my dad…"

Noah's eyes widened but went back to normal, trying to hide his new realization. "Lucas, why don't we speak in the other room?"

"Mhm," Lucas nodded his head and followed Noah into Noah's small office, the door closing behind him.

"What is it my old friend?" Noah asked, sitting down in his seat.

"Have you heard the news?"

"Yes, sadly… New Orleans and New York under attack – who is this Garreth child?"

"Garreth is one of the creations of the one who is in charge of the attacks… Thomas Kingston, a former partner of mine," Lucas bowed his head in shame, his voice laced with regret. "Garreth is also known as E20 – Experiment number 20… He's something like a wild child, I think he can be leaned towards good if treated fairly Noah,"

"Hm, I see… Is this another astral projection, because you're showing emotion?"

"No, this is really me… My wife Kael is in your living room – sorry," Lucas bowed forward, too used to the old customs.

"Why did you come out?" 

"We need to rally others with abilities – before Thomas gets to them first,"

* * *

"Faye – what's wrong with you!?" Elliot threw another bomb at one of Faye's creations, making it disappear instantly. He glanced up at the other girl just as she brought up another creation: making the nearby statue to life. Elliot refused to attack Faye in fear of hurting her so he just kept destroying her creations until the girl tired out, but it didn't seem like she would be anytime soon.

Faye outstretched her hand out toward the ground underneath Elliot and the ground become so soft that Elliot couldn't stand on it any longer and slipped. "Snap out of it Faye!" Elliot shouted at her again, but it was no use. The girl was in some kind of trace. 

"I must destroy all who oppose him…" Faye mumbled like a chant. A giant scythe appeared in her hands and she slashed down at Elliot but missed when Elliot rolled away just in time. "I must… destroy… all… who oppose…"

"Shut up!" Elliot finally threw bombs toward Faye, but only flash bombs. Faye instantly became blinded for a few moments and Elliot took that time to get out of the area. He ran away as fast as he could, thinking if he had time he could think up a way to snap her back to her old self.

As he ran he saw all the torn down buildings and the uneven, broken ground. "What's happened to this city?"

* * *

**End Chapter**


	8. Dreamscape

**A/N:** Hey guys! I'm really sorry I haven't updated in the longest time! I was just really busy with things and other things. I've had a lot happen, so yeah... But besides that, I hope you enjoy this chapter! I'm trying for a little Claire&Garreth action happening later on. I don't know, I just like those two together for some reason. Anyway, I'll let you read now. See you!

--

**Chapter Eight: Dreamscape**

--

_**In The Previous Chapter**_

"_Hm, I see… Is this another astral projection, because you're showing emotion?"_

"_No, this is really me… My wife Kael is in your living room – sorry," Lucas bowed forward, too used to the old customs._

"_Why did you come out?" _

"_We need to rally others with abilities – before Thomas gets to them first,"_

--

"Micah, I'm still really impressed at how fast you advanced in your abilities," Monica said in amazement as she watched Micah create yet another one of those ray guns. She sat across from him at the makeshift table, each sitting on small crates that were found lying around the immediate area.

"Heh, it's nothing really," Micah smiled triumphantly once he completed the new weapon. Just then Niki came into the broken room and Micah smiled happily to her, and Niki returned the small and very wanted gesture.

Niki stepped aside just as Amon entered the room. He nodded to each person before taking a seat by the table, joining Micah and Monica. "I'm sure the dozens we have now are enough Micah," Amon said jokingly, smiling when the boy finally realized how many he had made.

"Isn't this cool mom? We're like heroes except we don't have costumes… or hidden identities…" Micah smiled to his mother again but frowned when he saw the sad look on her face.

"Heroes that are losing…" Niki said sadly as she took a seat beside her son. "We can't keep going on like this, we need help; I'm sure there's someone else in this city with abilities who's hiding,"

"I have a way of calling the other members of the resistance but… the signal is gold smoke, and we wouldn't be able to keep it going for that long until those kids find us," Amon clenched and unclenched his hand, eyes narrowed and staring at it angrily. "We would need to keep them busy for at least three hours – this special smoke will keep floating in the sky for several days – but three hours is impossible,"

--

Ashe shot up from the bed as if waking up from a nightmare. She glanced around the room, hand clenched around the blanket and pressing it tightly around her torso keep her warm from the cool air. As she moved away from the bed she noticed she wasn't wearing what she remembered wearing, but now had a soft, white gown on. Ashe ignored that and decided to ask about it later before reaching for the door and walking out of the room. She instantly collided with Sylar, both stepping back a step from shock.

"You're awake," Sylar stated, grinning as he pulled Ashe into a one arm embrace.

"That wasn't a dream….?"

"Nope," Sylar let go of Ashe and pulled a chair out for her to sit at the table Ashe hadn't noticed earlier, and Sylar took the seat beside her. "I finally know what's so special about you," he said suddenly, surprising Ashe.

"What do you mean?" Ashe was about to inch away from Sylar but he held onto her hand and held it affectionately.

"I heard about this group made up of… evolved humans, and that you're part of it," Sylar brought Ashe's hand up to his face and placed her palm upon his cheek. "I wondered why since you didn't really know how to control any of the abilities you actually had but then I found something out… there's one ability that you know, full well, how to control," Suddenly Sylar's grip on Ashe's wrist tightened and she winced in pain immediately. "Power Amplification: anyone in the immediate area of you has their powers increased by, the most, tenfold… and Power Absorption: retaining any power around you for a limited amount of time – unlike your original one where you gain the abilities of newborn evolved humans permanently; that you can't control yet,"

Ashe activated her ability of pain transference and relaxed once the pain was gone. However, Sylar just loosened his hold on her a little so he wouldn't feel the pain. Ashe kept her mouth shut, constantly reminding herself that she couldn't leave Sylar – for if she did it would lead to something terrible. At least, that was what was seen in a vision by one of her previous comrades. Yet, for some unknown reason, Ashe didn't think staying with Sylar was all that bad.

--

Peter looked around dazed and confused. Everything around him seemed to be in a blur of grey yet he could still see objects clearly. He tried to yell or say something but nothing came out, every attempt in vain. As he spun on the spot he noticed something in the distance and immediately ran toward it. His eyes widened and if it were possible, a gasp tore from his throat. There right across from him was the Pentagon. Peter glanced around again, this time noticing the debris and how empty the streets were. Then he heard the quiet pitter patter of feet and turned to the sound as fast as he could.

Walking toward him were Sylar and Ashe. The only difference was that Ashe's eyes were glowing a bright white and her and Sylar's steps were exactly the same, like they had practiced this walk for ages. Sylar was walking a bit ahead of Ashe and so Peter came to the conclusion that Ashe was somehow able to mimic Sylar move for move. The two stopped just metres away from where Peter stood yet they didn't seem to notice him.

Sylar lifted his right arm and pointed it toward the building across from him, as did Ashe except with her left like a mirror; moving at the exact time as Sylar. Sylar suddenly made a motion of lifting something incredibly heavy with his left hand, but Ashe looked like she was lifting it with ease while still helping Sylar lift it.

Peter turned around just as the Pentagon slowly began to rise from the ground it had once been connected to. He turned back to Sylar and Ashe and tried to shout at them to stop but, again, no sound came from him. Peter ran up to them and tried to grab them. Just as his fingertips were about to touch Ashe they went right through her and Peter follow suit. He turned around and looked from his hands to Ashe and Sylar in disbelief. That was when he heard the screaming from inside the Pentagon.

Sylar turned to Ashe with a grin and held out his free hand for her grab, and that she did. As soon as their hands laced together Sylar looked like he had just been energized. Suddenly the heavy object he was lifting looked like it had gotten lighter because his arm had relaxed.

Once again Peter tried to gain either one's attention but again failed.

Just at that moment a young teenage boy appeared in front of Ashe. All his movements were so fast Peter barely saw the boy moving. He had pulled Ashe's and Sylar's linked hands apart and Ashe's trace was broken. Sylar groaned in pain when the weight of the object all fell over him and he had no choice but to set it down quickly. Peter saw the Pentagon move back down to the ground without much damage. Next the boy seemed to have teleported out of the area along with an unconscious Ashe.

Peter watched Sylar fall to his knees and clutch his hands in pain from the enormous weight that had been placed upon them. Before Peter could think anything else the boy had returned but this time the boy had brought… Peter? Peter finally realized this was a vision as he looked into the eyes of his future self. His future self looked extremely angry and Peter almost jumped when future Peter attacked future Sylar suddenly.

The boy had long gone to leave future Peter and Sylar to battle it out. Future Sylar and future Peter rushed at each other…

Peter gasped and shot up in bed. As soon as he did he felt soft hands upon his chest slowly push him back onto the bed. He turned to see Caitlin smiling down at him on one side and on the other was an excited Hiro at seeing Peter awake. "He's awake! Are you okay Peter?" Hiro asked innocently, smiling when Peter nodded his head to him.

"What… what happened?" Peter said in a shaky voice, glancing from Caitlin to Hiro as he waited for an answer.

"I had gone to follow you and Ashe to help and came just in time to see you and Damien fighting; I stopped time and pulled you out of there," Hiro answered truthfully yet sounded like he was ashamed of what he did.

"I have to… I have to find Ashe…" Peter wheezed out as if his lungs where almost out of air. "I have to stop… to stop the vision from… from coming true…" Peter's eyes felt heavy and he closed them as he turned his head to the side for his body had started to protest against all movement. Caitlin placed a gentle hand over Peter's forehead, looking at him with sympathetic and worried eyes. "You rest first love," she said quietly, brushing the hair away from Peter's face. "You'll need it,"

--

"Alright uhm… team, this is the plan," Amon placed his hand firmly onto the surface of the oblong table in front of him. Surrounding it were Niki, Micah and Monica. "Micah and I will head up to the roof of the last stable building in this city so Micah can help me set up the signal; Niki and Monica will _try_ to distract Artemis and Apollo for at least two hours," Amon looked around the table, trying to hide his fear as he stared at each person's face.

Niki glanced over to her son for a moment, worry plaguing her but tried to dismiss it for the better of the team. Monica bit her lip as a habit, her face showing how much she doubted herself at this moment. Mean while, Micah looked slightly excited about this all, yet still a bit shaky. He held a smile on his face to try and keep everyone's spirits from going down. "We can do this!" he exclaimed cheerily.

"Alright… we'll rest up for now and we'll get this plan started at the crack of dawn," Amon nodded to each person before leaving the room.

--

Garreth and Claire were once again sitting alone together. Garreth had teleported the two of them somewhere in the heart of Paris, sitting near the top on one of the steel beams on the Eiffel Tower; their feet dangling freely as the two sat unusually comfortable at the height. Claire knowing that if either of them fell Garreth would come save the day by teleported them away safely.

Claire would occasionally glance at Garreth as she wondered why he held just a face of seriousness. All Garreth did was just stare out into the distance, as if he was thinking extremely hard on a certain subject. When Garreth did speak out her name, Claire almost jumped at the sudden sound of his voice but was thankful when Garreth had reflexively grabbed onto her arm. "Yeah, what is it?"

"Do you follow what your pop says all the time? Garreth still didn't look at Claire, making her slightly more worried.

"What do you mean by that?"

"I mean… do you follow his orders all the time, no matter if you think it's wrong or not?" then he looked at her with his stern mask on but all Claire could do was smile warmly back at him.

"Well… Sure, I'll do what my father says but if I know, fully well, that what he's asking is wrong I will try to go against him… It's hard to because, you know, we're family but sometimes family can't stop you from doing what's truly right to you… Does that help?" Claire slowly reached out for Garreth's hand and held it softly, still smiling at him. "I'm sure you'll work things out with your father,"

"You have no idea how messed up my pop is…" Garreth chuckled at Claire's innocent encouragement toward his and Thomas' relationship.

"Well, why don't you tell me?" Claire inched closer to Garreth when he turned away, mostly due to the cold wind that had begun to make its way around them. "We're friends, right?"

"If you call me following you around friendship, sure," Garreth laughed again, his serious mask almost gone. He then felt the cold wind and shivered slightly.

"Okay, you're my personal stalker – well you tell me now?"

"I think I better take you back home,"

Before Claire could protest she was already standing in front of her house of the sidewalk. Garreth was just about to leave when Lucas came outside and called for him. Claire and Garreth looked at each other, confused, before heading inside the Bennet home. Kael, who had then been introduced as Lucas' wife, tried to have Claire follow her to the other room so Lucas and Garreth could speak but Claire insisted on hearing it as well.

"Are you sure you want to know Claire?" Lucas pushed, unsure of how to handle Claire's behaviour.

"Last time you came here you wanted to help someone; I want to be here to hear as well to help too!" Claire proclaimed. Her father came into the room and shrugged his shoulders to Lucas. "I might as well have my whole family in here – there are no secrets in this house,"

"Alright, fine," Lucas took in a deep breath before fully facing Garreth.

Garreth gulped loudly and uncomfortably, already having a suspicion of what this conversation was going to be about.

"Garreth," Lucas started, "I want you to go into Thomas' lab and retrieve some important documents that are vital to keeping this world from being completely in ruins,"

"Thomas? Lab? Ruins? What's going on Garreth?" Claire asked, looking back and forth from Lucas to Garreth.

"I can't go in the lab…" Garreth bowed his head and kept his eyes downcast. "There is no way I would go into that lab,"

Claire was about to say something but Noah shook his head at her, silencing her completely.

"Why can't you?" Lucas said; his tone sounding a little bit like he was angry.

"Because I could teleport to any place I wanted to by thinking about it – they put a shield around the place that would repel only me, only my genetic make-up," Garreth replied angrily. "They have those on a few other places too… Trust me, I tried and it hurt like a bitch! I'm going nowhere near there,"

"I'll help you get the files," Claire suggested suddenly.

"No Claire!" Noah half yelled at his daughter, glaring at her. "I am not going to allow you to put yourself in any danger!"

"But dad – if it's going to help save this world as we know it then I'm going!" Claire made her point by standing beside Garreth who almost jumped; slightly embarrassed Claire wrapped her arm around his. "Garreth could just drop be off near the lab, I can get in, get out, and then Garreth would get us away from there – easy!"

"I won't be there as a safety rope if anything were to happen Claire… Like your dad said, I don't want you in danger either – and trust me 'cause I wouldn't be saying that to anyone else," Garreth looked from Claire to Noah and then back to Claire.

"Remember guys? I can't get hurt!" Claire begged silently to her father, her eyes pleading.

"You can't get hurt but you can still feel pain," Noah said sadly.

"Noah, this could be our only option – we must act fast," Lucas spoke up, causing more problems for Noah.

Noah thought hard about the decision he was soon going to make. Yes, he did want to keep his daughter safe and out of harm's – or the company's – way but he also did not want to act selfishly and possibly help in destroying the entire world. He looked at his daughter's eyes and saw how she was determined to help and then he turned to Garreth, staring into the young boy's unsure and mysterious eyes. Noah bowed his head, hiding his face from the people in the room for a moment and then brought it back up to glare directly at Garreth. "Keep her safe – promise me,"

Garreth was taken aback by the sudden demand and the fierceness in Noah Bennet's eyes. He opened his mouth to speak but no words, not even a sound, came out from his lips. Garreth just nodded his head, his mouth still slightly parted open. His eyes went from object to object within the room, trying not to catch Noah's eyes but failed for he passed them each time.

"It's settled then," Lucas said, interrupting the silent moment between Noah and Garreth. "Find the files titled E18 to E26 –"

"Why E18 to E26; why not E21 to E26?" Garreth interrupted suddenly, glaring evilly at Lucas.

"Because I believe E18 to E26 are the ones he will be using," Lucas then ignored Garreth's looks and turned back to Claire to finish off what he was saying. "Find those files, the computer in there should say where they would be located; here are possible passwords he would have chosen," Lucas handed Claire a folded slip of paper.

Claire readily accepted the slip of paper with a confident nod of her head. She turned to Garreth with a look so full of determination Garreth smiled slightly at her eagerness. "Well, I'm ready now," she said, hinting to Garreth that they should leave now.

Garreth looked back at the rest of the people in the room before looking at Claire. He hesitated, something in the back of his mind telling him not to go through with it. However, as he looked around the room again, he saw all the hopefully faces and the pressure just fell on his shoulders even heavier than before. "Alright," Garreth said finally after a long pause of silence. He walked up to Claire and wrapped an arm around her waist.

"I thought you didn't need to touch someone to bring them somewhere with you?" Claire asked with a hint of playfulness directed to only Garreth, half forgetting about the other people in the room.

"Please keep your arms and legs inside the ride at all times; you wouldn't want a missing limb after this, now would you?" Garreth replied with the same hint of playfulness in his voice. He bowed his head respectively at Lucas and Noah before he vanished into the air.

--

Claire gave out a sharp yelp of surprise when she felt like she was suddenly pulled back. She looked around her in amazement: there was nothingness surrounding her and Garreth. There were no trees, no animals, not even the smallest of pebbles could be found. The two were in the middle of a dessert. "Garreth?" she asked, wondering why they weren't moving anymore.

"Something's not right," he said as he surveyed the area, his eyes narrowed in concentration. The arm he had around Claire tightened instinctively before he set out forward. He didn't teleport all across the dry land in one shot. He teleport from one spot to the other in a zigzag pattern, the places only about ten metres apart. Garreth continued to do this for a couple of minutes, his eyes focused to the goal straight ahead. However, time suddenly seemed to slow down for him right at the more crucial moment.

His foot landed on the ground but something told Garreth that it was not the usual landing. The spot his foot landed on fell inward just slightly, like when one pushes a button and the button moves in on itself. His eyes widened a fraction just before he teleported back to where he started. He turned himself and Claire around so that their backs were facing the direction they were heading. He brought Claire close to his body just as a large explosion went off.

Claire gasped loudly and peered around Garreth to see the explosion before it completely disappeared. "Bombs!" she exclaimed loudly, almost screaming at the top of her lungs.

"The easiest but most time consuming way to get through this is just to detonate all the bombs one by one but we haven't got that much time and they probably watch these bombs, so I'm guessing they know someone's here now," Garreth let go of Claire and plopped down on the ground in defeat. A small drop of blood trickled from his nose but he neither noticed nor felt it for he was too busy thinking of a way to get across.

However, Claire did notice and fell down to her knees beside him. She reached out and wiped the blood with her thumb gently, gaining the boy's attention. Garreth smiled sheepishly at her, slightly embarrassed that his nose started to bleed. "That happens when I'm using my powers too much," he tried to explain, smiling shyly at Claire who looked at him with worry.

"Okay, let's just go through it straight," Claire suggested, "Even if you land on a bomb just keep going forward,"

"Are you insane Claire? I don't know where those bombs are so what if I land on another bomb right after? We might get caught in the explosion if I can't get far away fast enough,"

--

**End Chapter**


	9. I Spy Something That Doesn't Belong

**A/N:** Hey guys! Sorry about another long update. You all know my excuse, hehe ;; Just trying to do too many things at once. Also... I have seen _so_ many movies these past few weeks. Like Indiana Jones, Get Smart, The Happening, Ironman, The Incredible Hulk... and the list goes on! Hehe, sorry. It's just that suddenly I've had a fascination with movies. Maybe it's because I'm trying to be a script writer/director :P Anyway, enough about me. On with the chapter!

**Chapter Nine: I Spy Something That Doesn't Belong  
**

--

_**In the Previous Chapter:**_

_However, Claire did notice and fell down to her knees beside him. She reached out and wiped the blood with her thumb gently, gaining the boy's attention. Garreth smiled sheepishly at her, slightly embarrassed that his nose started to bleed. "That happens when I'm using my powers too much," he tried to explain, smiling shyly at Claire who looked at him with worry._

"_Okay, let's just go through it straight," Claire suggested, "Even if you land on a bomb just keep going forward,"_

"_Are you insane Claire? I don't know where those bombs are so what if I land on another bomb right after? We might get caught in the explosion if I can't get far away fast enough,"_

--

Garreth and Claire sat there for a while, trying to think of different ways of getting across without causing harm to themselves. Well, without causing harm to Garreth. The two sat in silence, as they had been for the longest time now. Whenever one would get an idea in their heads their face would light up but quickly fall back down when they realize the idea wouldn't work.

"Claire," Garreth said suddenly, "Tell me something,"

Claire looked over to Garreth with her head slightly tilted over to the side. "Yeah, what is it?" she asked as she scooted over, closer to where Garreth sat on the dusty ground.

--

"Remember the plan everyone, just focus on distracting those twins for two hours," Amon reminded the people behind him. He peered around the corner and saw that the coast was clear. He looked back to Nikki and Monica and with a nod of this head the two ran off to the center of the street. Amon pulled Micah close behind him as the two headed off to go around the area so they wouldn't be seen.

"Come on guys!" Nikki shouted, looking up to the sky, "We're right here! You wanted a fight so we're bringing it to you!"

Monica gulped loudly as they waited in silence for Artemis and Apollo. Then, just as they had wished to happen, the twins appeared in the horizon. The twins walked calmly to the soon to be battlefield. Nikki narrowed her eyes to try and get a better look of the twins. To her distress, she watched as Artemis was already readying her bow and arrow with it pointing right at her and Monica.

Nikki moved to the side and pulled Monica to the ground with her just as the arrow flew straight passed them. The area the arrow hit exploded loudly and some dust fell on Nikki and Monica. They quickly got back up in time to see that the twins were much closer now.

Apollo stretched his arms forward and cracked his knuckles. "I'll take the younger one," he whispered to Artemis' ear before running ahead. He completely ignored Nikki standing there and immediately aimed a punch at Monica. The girl moved to the side with unsure movements. She watched Apollo start throwing some more punches and her mimic abilities kicked in. She matched him punch for punch with only seconds behind his moves. "You're getting better copycat," Apollo said to Monica as he started to strategically make Monica move away from Nikki.

"You're mine superhuman," Artemis barked out bitterly. As she continued to walk casually toward Nikki, she fired arrow after arrow. However, she didn't point at Nikki at all. Her targets were slowly creating a large ditch around Nikki, leaving only a large circle around the older woman. As Artemis neared the ditch she smiled knowingly. She hopped over the ditch and then stomped her foot on the edge. The spots she had aimed at crumbled and soon the ditch got so big that it would be hard for any normal person to jump over it.

Nikki got ready and braced herself, watching Artemis with a careful eye. "Let's see how good you really are," Nikki taunted purposefully.

Meanwhile, Amon and Micah had just gone all the way to the other side and were now starting to climb up the stairs toward the roof. They would have taken the elevator but it had been destroyed a while ago.

"Who are you going to call with this signal?" Micah asked, his curiosity helping him get over the fact that his mother was out there fighting someone who seemed almost impossible to beat.

"They are a few members in my team in the resistance," Amon answered blandly.

"The resistance? How many people do you think will come?" Micah noticed the sign indicate that they were now nearing the 6th floor soon. He groaned inwardly when he looked up and saw so many stairs that he couldn't see an end.

Amon stopped, also making Micah stop, and looked up. Then, in a flash of bright light, Amon had transformed himself into a large lion. He motioned for Micah to get on his back before dashing up the steps. "_I only know of three other people who will come for sure, and the resistance is a large group of evolved humans who are fighting against those who wishes to use them for harm or destroy them,_"

"Whoa! You can still talk like that?" Micah exclaimed in surprise when he suddenly heard a voice in his head.

"_Yes, but only through my mind of course,_"

The next few minutes went on in silence. Amon continued to climb the stairs in his lion form, jumping over several steps to make the trip go by faster. Micah held on tightly, afraid of falling off, while he worried about his mother. At least thirty or so minutes had passed and he was wondering if she was still all right.

--

Nikki knocked Artemis back for the millionth time in the past hour and almost cursed when Artemis regained her balance before getting anywhere near the edge of the circle they were in. However, she did not have time to complain for Artemis was at her again.

All that Monica was to do was mimic Apollo's moves as fast as she could to block each of his blows. Even some hits Apollo thought might surprise Monica were blocked by her mimicking him. But he knew one thing that she wouldn't be able to do and that was keeping her energy up. He didn't have to worry about that because he technically the average guy and he knew that humans had a certain limit before fatigue caught up with them.

However, there was one thing that caught each one's attention so much that they all stopped and looked up to the sky. A bright, gold coloured smoke started to appear in the sky and spread over the area. The smoke just kept on moving outward that it looked like it was covering up the whole sky.

Artemis and Apollo looked to each other before dashing toward the building the smoke was coming from. However, Monica and Nikki stopped them.

Nikki had grabbed onto Artemis' arm and held on so tight that Artemis let out a yelp of pain. Apollo had been caught off guard when Monica had crouched low and swung her leg at his feet, making him fall over to the ground.

Apollo grit his teeth in anger and lunged toward Monica. She couldn't avoid it in time and she and Apollo went flying backward. The two tumbled around a bit with Monica ending up on her side and Apollo on his back. "Artemis, the smoke is gold! They're calling for team Alpha!"

Artemis held back a scream when she was thrown across the floor. She rolled a bit but stopped herself in time before rolling out of the circle and into the deep ditch she had created. She readied her arrow and fired once again. She had missed Nikki but was able to make a cut in the older woman's arm. Artemis smiled in triumph when Nikki cried out in pain.

The cut had been deeper than Nikki had originally thought and she unwillingly fell to her knees. "Don't worry," Artemis said as she stood to her feet and readied another arrow, "This'll be quick and painless,"

"I'm sure it will,"

The four of them looked to the side to see whom the new voice had come from. Each one of them either gasped in panic or relief.

There stood three individuals. One was a young woman with short blonde hair and cool blue eyes. She stood with one hand on her hip and the other just hung loosely. The other was a young man inch long black hair and dull hazel eyes. He stood with his head bowed down slightly and both hands were stuffed into his jacket pocket. Then finally, the last one was a teenage boy with his hair pulled back and thin glasses in front of dark grey eyes. He had a smirk on his face and was rubbing his hands together as if he were trying to keep warm.

"This woman here is Evelyn, the guy beside me is Alec, and I, the genius, am Victor," Victor said, still smirking. He brought his arms in front of him, stretching them forward. White electricity started to come out from his fingertips and everything metal started to fly toward his hands. In a blink of an eye, two guns appeared and he gripped them tightly in his hands. "I just made myself a couple of neutralizers, meaning if you get hit by one of these your powers go bye-bye,"

"But don't worry," Evelyn spoke up, "Only for a few days," She brought her hands up, not too close to her chest. Suddenly, water started to swirl around her forearms and hands and Evelyn acted like it was nothing. "Shield us up Alec,"

Alec nodded his head and that was all he did. He looked up and saw Nikki and Monica and nodded to them as well. Next, Alex just sat down on the ground and started to wait until it was all over.

"Water? You have go to be kidding me," Apollo said in a mocking tone directed to Evelyn.

"When water moves fast enough, it can cut through metal," Evelyn said just before she aimed her arm at Apollo. The water was so strong that Apollo was thrown back a few metres. Monica had closed her eyes because she was near the line of fire yet she felt nothing. She cracked an eye open and saw that there was something invisible that was blocking the water from hitting her.

Meanwhile, Victor started to open fire at Artemis. Every time he fired the gun more pieces from the area flew toward the gun. As they did one could see the pieces come together and morph into small bullets before going inside the gun.

--

Ashe walked in silence as she followed Sylar wherever he went with her head bowed down. She kept her hands together in front of her and she kept her eyes glued to Sylar's feet so she wouldn't lose sight of him or fall behind. "Where are we going Sylar?" she asked timidly, almost afraid of speaking at all.

"We're going to meet a friend of mine, I'm sure you'll like him," Sylar replied without looking back or slowly down his steps. They continued to walk through an underground tunnel that Sylar was making with this newly acquired power over the element of earth. He honestly didn't think that it was going to be that easy to get Ashe to follow him. He took a glance behind to see that Ashe had her eyes glued to the floor.

Suddenly, a loud explosion in the distance made Sylar stop and caused Ashe to bump right into him. The girl muttered a shy apology but Sylar's attention was on the explosion. He grabbed onto Ashe's arm and ran into the direction of the noise. "Sylar, you're pulling too hard!" Ashe screamed from behind him but he couldn't hear her at all.

"Stop following me Faye!"

"Destroy all who oppose…"

"Dammit!"

_BOOM!_

Elliot threw bomb after bomb toward Faye and looked like he wouldn't be stopping any time soon. He tried his hardest not to look at Faye directly in the face, in fear that his emotions and close relationship to her might cause him to stop. He kept up at his barrage, while moving farther and farther away at the same time. However, right there to stop him was Sylar who had come up nearby. Elliot only noticed the other man seconds before Sylar attacked up.

Ashe looked up in surprise when Sylar had opened up the ground underneath Elliot just enough to make his foot fall into a hole and Sylar closed it up slightly to make Elliot get stuck there. Ashe was about to make a move to help Elliot when Sylar shoved an opened hand at her as a signal to not do anything. She bit her lip nervously, but backed down nonetheless.

"What the hell!?" Elliot cried out in shock. His head spun around until he caught sight of Sylar and Ashe. "You!" he shouted, eyes narrowed in fury. However, he didn't have enough time to deal with them because Faye was getting closer to him.

Faye's eyes were glazed over like she was being possessed. The ground that she stepped on rippled like a rock being thrown into calm water.

--

"What do you think of people who make other people in labs?" Garreth asked Claire from the blue; the poor girl thinking that he was about to tell her something important about… anything.

Claire sat back a little, thinking hard about Garreth's question and how she should answer it. "Well," Claire started, looking up at the sky that was beginning to darken. "I think whoever does that should be stopped and I would feel sorry for those people who were created from those laboratories,"

Garreth nodded his head and stood up from the ground. He held out his hand for Claire to take and pulled her close when she took hold of it. "Ready?"

"We haven't thought of anything yet though!" Claire protested in a harsh whisper, like she was afraid that there might have been people around them and that they might hear. She gripped onto Garreth's shirt instinctively and shut her eyes. "Fine, I'm ready!"

Garreth looked off into the distance, planning his jumps very carefully. After a few more moments of assessing the situation, Garreth took off. He teleported from place to place which made him look like she was hopping around. Everything was going pretty good so far, he hadn't landed on a bomb just yet.

In the distance Garreth could see a very tiny dot and he jumped for joy inwardly in his mind for he knew right away that dot was the building they were headed for. However, he had lost concentration for just a moment and felt the ground shift underneath him, indicating that he had stepped on a bomb.

He teleported farther away from the bomb but still kept heading forward. The bomb had set off and the heat from it hit his back, but it wasn't too hot fortunately. Garreth felt Claire slightly in his arms and he tightened his hold around her just as he mistakenly stepped on yet another bomb. He cursed himself beneath his breath but continued to move forward. This second time, he didn't move far away enough and the heat was just bearable enough that he didn't stop and fall over.

He saw a fence ahead of him and he sent himself and Claire right past it. However, what he encountered there wasn't such a welcome. Several guards surrounded him with guns pointed right at him. Garreth smirked because he was finally out of the bomb field and looked at the guards in a mischievous, playful manner. "Try me," he provoked.

Immediately the guards opened fire but Garreth's teleporting was too fast for their eyes to see. Claire squealed slightly when she opened her eyes only to see blurs of nothingness and almost felt the need to throw up. "Keep your eyes closed!" Garreth warned her, still teleporting around the building. "I'm going to drop you off as close as I can get to the building and I'll keep moving around to distract 'em, alright?"

Claire nodded her head as much as she could in Garreth's arms. Before she had time to calm her stomach, Garreth had already let go of her and she was then left standing alone in front of one of the building's outer walls and an air vent. Claire looked around and sighed with relief that there was no one else around her. She walked forward and reached up to pull the air vent open. With another look around her, Claire hopped up and into the air vent, sealing it behind her so no one would notice anything.

Garreth laughed in excitement as the guards continue to try and shoot at him. He, of course, missed every single shot and pushed a few guards around just for the fun of it.

"Enough!"

Everyone became silent at the sound of the loud command. Garreth looked up in horror but immediately bowed his head low for his 'father' Thomas was right there a few metres away from where he currently stood.

"What's going on around here?" Thomas took a few steps forward until he was just out of arms reach from Garreth. "What are you doing here, Garreth?"

Garreth said nothing but kept his head bowed low. He grit his teeth when Thomas reached out and pulled at his collar. Garreth tried to avoid Thomas' eyes with all his will power. However, what Thomas did next caught Garreth totally off guard.

Thomas had pulled Garreth close enough to plant a heated kiss upon his lips. Garreth's eyes widened so much that it seemed almost impossible to even widen them that much. Garreth teleported away from Thomas's grasp and rubbed his lips in a disgusted manner. "You bitch!" he shouted, mortified at what just happened. "You fucking bitch!"

Suddenly Thomas's whole figure shifted to reveal a young girl with eyes as black as night. "Aw," she said, smiling slyly at Garreth as he continued to spit at the ground, "I thought you liked me,"

"That was so disgusting! What the hell is your problem!? What the hell are you doing here anyway!?" Garreth shouted out in anger. He also remembered that he had to buy Claire a lot of time so she could find whatever that Lucas man wanted to get so he decided to bug these people around for a while.

"I'm guarding this building – duh! I'm surprised Tommy didn't give you something to guard – oh wait, that's right; you're too much of a rebel to listen, aren't you now?" the black eyes girl giggled as she made fun of poor and frustrated Garreth.

"Hey, teleportation is my thing – you can't contain me!" Garreth laughed, mimicking the girl's mocking of him earlier.

"We just did," she said suddenly, her relaxed face now serious and eyes narrowed at Garreth. "We're not stupid Garreth, we know you're here for something and we're going to find out what,"

Garreth stared at her in disbelief, mouth hanging agape. "What're you talking about?"

"Everyone knows you hate this place and would never step near here unless there was a very important reason; we just want to know what,"

"Who's _we_, Candy?" Garreth spat out her name in disgust, almost not wanting to even say it at all.

"Did you bring anyone else here?"

"No, who would I bring – a toy for you?"

"Very funny Garreth, but the cameras say you're lying; we saw something in your arms, and it had legs," Candy shifted her weight to one foot and rested one hand on her hip. She eyed Garreth carefully, watching his face for any other signs of lying.

"It could have been a blow up doll, a lot of boys my age use that you know,"

"Take him in for questioning," Candy signaled for the two guards behind her to grab him. Garreth made a sign that he was about to move around via teleportation but was stopped when he was shot when a taser gun. He fell to the ground and the guards rushed to his side to hold him up, to only then drag him by the feet through the doors.

Candy looked around with narrowed and angry eyes. She stopped a few guards, her eyes making them slightly afraid of her. "I know he brought someone along with him; search for anyone who doesn't belong here,"

--

**End Chapter**


End file.
